Los hijos de Nix
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Nix ha guardado un enorme secreto por eones, pero su mundo se esta desmoronando y sus hijos corren peligro; no le quedara más remedio que llevar a sus hijos...al mundo de los semidioses.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni La casa de la Noche me pertenecen.

Esta historia está inspirada en "_The Dark Daughters and Sons_" de **SlytherinPrincess233031**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prologo

Nix no dejaba de pasearse de un lugar a otro en su propio hogar.

Si fuera un mortal, obviamente estaría asustado; en la casa de Nix, a punto de caer en el caos total cerca del corazón del tártaro, habría que ser estúpido para no temer. Pero cuando se es una diosa primordial, justo la misma que ha vivido allí desde tiempos incontables y se es la dueña de la casa; no era raro pensar que algo extraño sucedía.

La noche personificada se detuvo de sus divagaciones, se dio cuenta que en su oscura mansión hecha de obsidiana y volutas de sombras, había más luz de la que debería. Se voltea hacia su espejo-como muchos dioses, adaptaron sus templos y castillos con algunos objetos modernos-noto que sin darse cuenta, había cambiado a la Nix que veían sus hijos mortales.

Suspiro, mentalmente agotada. Decidió sentarse en su cama-aunque era curioso que un ser inmortal poseyera tales cosas no significaran que no las tuvieran-aguantando su mejilla con su mano; sino fuera imposible sabría que tendría canas y ojeras, se estaba destazando.

Ella no podía culpar a nadie esta vez, lo que pasaba era solamente su causa, sabía perfectamente que no debía y este fue el resultado, y ahora su pequeño mundo pagaría las consecuencias de su orgullo desmedido y sabía que ningún dios iría en su auxilio.

Su cabeza viajo en recuerdo; ella se había sentido humillada como a pesar de tener tanto poder y antigüedad, no era parte de los olímpicos, ¡No solo los olímpicos, ni siquiera era tomada en serio como para vivir en el olimpo! Ella era como Hades, desterrada a vivir apartada de todos, solo que ella no poseía un reino; y aun así el mayor de los tres grandes se quejaba.

Por supuesto, luego de ello no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Los 12 dioses ignoraban la magnitud de su poder, creían que ella solo era un estado del mundo mortal, ¡JA! Si, ellos no tenían ni idea. En medio del caos, bajo la nada absoluta debajo del tártaro; ella hizo su propio mundo.

Era un universo alejado del original de ella, era uno donde ella era la diosa creadora, siendo reverenciada en más formas de las que se podía imaginar; incluso puso cosas del mundo mortal pero a su propia forma, cambiándolas como ella deseaba. Y sus hijos, sus amados hijos mortales, el equivalente a los semidioses de los olímpicos; podían tener una vida plena y feliz muy diferente a los sus paralelos, que con suerte llegaban a los 20.

En ese mundo, no tenía nada que probar; como primordial era la noche, oscura hasta la médula cruel, madre de desastres y todo aquello que los mortales no deseaban; pero allí, podía mostrar su faceta más luminosa, la misma que dio a luz a Hemera y Éter, antes de que fuera abusada y tomada por débil; y la obligaran a ser lo que mostraba en el tártaro. No, allí era la dulce diosa; que siempre estaría allí para sus amados hijos aunque estos no la vieran-cosa muy diferente de los otros dioses, que en su opinión; daban ridículas excusas para su flojera-

Fueron siglos y siglos de felicidad, donde ella podía apenas presentarse en ese horrible hogar suyo donde había sido condenada a habitar; y así poder quedarse en su propia versión del elíseo cuidando de sus niños. Pero como era de esperarse, no todo podría salir bien.

En un principio creyó que no se trataba de algo serio; Kalona causando disturbios nuevamente, ¡Bah! Lo resolverían ellos mismo, aun dolida por la traición de su hija no pensó que esto fuera un gran problema; el equilibrio conlleva oscuridad, pero la luz ganaría-irónico, porque si a ver vamos ella era oscura, pero esos eran detalles-pero supo que nada volvería a ser igual cuando Él apareció.

El toro se presentaba de vez en cuando, pero ella siempre creyó que era la propia manifestación que su universo debía presentar; para subsistir necesitaba armonía y la armonía conllevara caos-por ilógico que se oyera, así era-lamentablemente, notó tardíamente que esta vez e iba más allá de lo común.

Este no debería tener la mentalidad que poseía, era una fuerza no una persona, debería solo luchar y no tramar planes y menos que incluyeran derrocarla; ¡Por los olímpicos, ella era la creadora! Y ahí es que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Al igual que Cronos y que Gea, el caos, su padre; empezaba a despertar.

Probablemente los olímpicos tardarían en notarlo, Caos probablemente iría contra ellos de no ser porque notó su pequeña creación. Por ser lo que simbolizaba, él se lanzó primero hacia su lugar secreto; probablemente para destrozarlo y después ir por los mortales.

Había brindado toda la ayuda que pudo, pero ella había sembrado leyes muy claras cuando creo ese mundo: la libertad de elegir; si ella interfería demasiado el mismo podía colapsar. Solo había algo lo suficientemente extremo que lograría la paz.

Se miró en el espejo, apartando su mano para verse; seguía viéndose como la Nix que realmente sentía que era, normalmente podía controlar su apariencia, sin embargo debido a que estaba así de alterada este cambiaba una y otra vez, probablemente lo hizo varias veces mientras pensaba.

Sus ojos oscuros normalmente luminosos se veían tan apagados como si estuviera en modo griego, sus facciones hermosas eran opacadas por la preocupación, y sus labios estaban en una línea recta de resignación. Por meses estuvo pensando en una solución, cualquiera que no fuera la que se le ocurrió, el tiempo se iba y nada le venía a la mente; trato de retrasar el tiempo lo más que pudo sin que se notara pero ella no era Cronos, no podía hacerlo sin que sufriera consecuencias más severas.

Suspirando se levantó; debía hacerlo lo antes posible antes de que su hogar quedara condenado. Se dirigió hacia una puerta oculta tras una cortina de sombras, aquella que era la que unía ambos universos que solo ella entre los dioses griegos conocía; o al menos los que seguían viviendo allí.

Cruzo el lumbral para encontrarse en la réplica de su habitación; solo que esta poseía más luminosidad, destinada al hecho de que allí creían que con la noche también abarcaba la luna.

Jamás tuvo el valor de revelarles a sus hijos sobre Helios y Selene; ni siquiera a sus hijos Kalona y Erebo.

Recorrió la recamara un poco; esa alcoba era la más privada de su reino, su consorte solo tenía permiso de ir si ella se lo permitía previamente, nunca podía ir ni siquiera tocando por permiso; esto se debía a que normalmente los dioses que representan al Sol y la Luna pasaban por allí sino ocupaban sus puestos.

Cuando ellos fueron despedidos por Artemisa y Apolo; estaban débiles y casi sin esencia, ella los acogió en su mundo para que la ayudaran y fueran los guardianes de los mismos mientras ella no estuviera; entre los tres crearon ese mundo-dado que ella mismo se debilito al crear el universo-y la ayudaron a tener a los otros guardianes, Kalona y Erebo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Nix? —la mencionada casi da un respingo al oír una voz femenina que la llama; cuando se voltea no tarda en vez a la luna personificada. Ella tenía la tex blanca como la nieve, el cabello rubio platinado liso hasta la cintura, con ojos blancos y vestigios de azul; portando un vestido griego blanco puro junto con un collar con las facetas de la luna; y con lo que siempre era recordada antes de que su puesto fuera usurpado: una tiara blanca con la luna.

— ¿Cómo sabes que me ocurre algo? —pregunto nerviosa; aunque ellos sabían del caos presente en su mundo ella siempre les aseguro que todo estaría bien, era la voz cantante allí, no podía hacerles creer que su salvación los llevaría a la destrucción. Una voz bufo.

— Te conocemos mejor que tu consorte, obviamente sabemos que no estás bien—el dueño de la voz era masculina, y es porque se trataba de Helios. A diferencia de su hermana, su tez era bronceada color caramelo, sus ojos eran castaño rojizo como las luces del atardecer, mientras su cabello era rubio dorado; portaba una toga griega dorada junto con una corona de picos simbolizando el sol.

La diosa de la noche hizo un gesto, de los dos hermanos ella siempre prefirió a Selene; el que la luna estuviera con la noche no tenía nada que ver con muestras científicas, ella siempre había preferido a Luna y punto. Decidiendo que su enojo no ayudaría, se concentró.

— Es hora chicos—hablo en el tono más serio que pudo, mirando a la nada tratando de reunir valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Los gemelos se miraron nerviosos.

— ¿Hora de qué? —pregunto Selene; ambos habían temido por esto desde hace tiempo, pero no querían pensar que ya era el momento.

— Es hora de que los olímpicos sepan de mis hijos, ellos tendrán que ir a nuestro mundo—dijo mirándolos; sabiendo que el universo que ellos crearon, sino el mundo del que habían huido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Muchas gracias a cualquier ser vivo que lea esto! Bien, cuando leí el resumen de la historia ya dicha antes esto se me vino a la cabeza y no pude contenerme; tengo permiso de la autora original y todo lo que escribo viene de mi cabecita, si hay algo parecido o igual es pura coincidencia.

Es un proyecto algo ambicioso lo sé, pero mis musas son algo exigentes y raras y bueno, hay que escuchar a la inspiración.

Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible pero no les prometo nada, realmente ser lector mío es problemático-no digan que no se los advertí-.

Gracias por leer, ojala lo hayan disfrutado, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


	2. Entre mundos

Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni La Casa de la Noche me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: Este escrito tendrá tanto slash como fem-slash; están advertidos. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre mundos

— ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?! —pregunta Helios; al verle parecía irónico que dijera eso porque lucía mucho más histérico que la diosa de la noche. Le hizo un gesto de reproche.

— Créeme, para nuestra desgracia, esto es lo más cuerdo que se me ocurre—decía decidiendo que era mejor guardar su genio; si bien sus hijos la veían como una dama dulce no había duda que podía enojarse y eso era algo que no quería verse, lamentablemente el titán no parecía darse cuenta del asunto. Selene, mucho más pacífica, trataba de pensar en algo pero no se le ocurría nada; Nix hablo— Mi padre está despertando, si llevamos parte de mis hijos al mundo olímpico; quizás se calme.

— ¿Quizás? —dijeron al unísono los hermanos. Hablaban del caos mismo, un "Quizás" no era suficiente.

— ¿Ven alguna alternativa? —hablo notándose su desesperación. De los tres era la que menos deseaba esto; era un grupo de sus adorados hijos, los mismos que ya habían pasado por demasiado para que al final solo pudieran retrasar un año la venida de aquella fuerza; ciertamente lo último que deseaba era dejarlos a manos de sus desagradables familiares mas no quedaba alternativa.

— De acuerdo, ¿Qué necesitas que hagamos? —interrogo la albina; haciendo que la otra mujer se calmara un poco. Al menos no estaba sola, si bien no siempre concordaba con ellos, le tranquilizaba que estuvieran aquí.

— Iré con ellos, yo misma los escoltare; Selene, necesito que aguardes al otro lado, vendrás conmigo ya que no todos mis hijos que irán se quedaran, tendré que hablar con los olímpicos para que Zeus y los otros no hagan nada drástico, tú los llevaras devuelta aquí y responderás sus preguntas; Helios, necesito que aguantes lo mejor que puedas, no sé si estos viajes puedan perjudicar en algo y es mejor que aguardes por si algo malo pasa; ¿Alguna pregunta? —se miraron entre todos, antes de que asintieran de acuerdo al plan. Suspiro— bien, deséenme suerte.

En resplandor la diosa se transportó.

**. . .**

"_La pena debería ser solo una emoción mortal_" pensó mientras esperaba tranquilamente en la cocina, ya con el último periodo terminado de las clases y con su grupo de niños dirigiéndose a los túneles que era su hogar. Se supone que ahí tendrían que tener las clases, pero se encontraban en renovaciones y alistando detalles, razón por la cual Thanatos y Kalona iban en camino.

Claro, ella podía haber aparecido en la casa de la noche o hasta en el autobús; mas pensaba que eso solo complicaría las cosas y era mejor quedarse allí hasta que llegaran. Por raro que pareciera en una inmortal, se sentía increíblemente estúpida por quedarse con ese simple aspecto hasta su llegada, más las medidas lo ameritaban.

Como estaba en el subterráneo y no quería alarmar al resto que iba con ellos; estaba con un tamaño promedio de una mujer, su cabello negro brillante combinando con sus ojos y la piel resplandecientemente blanca, y a juego un vestido blanco largo hasta al suelo y el contorno de una luna en su frente. A simple vista parecía una vampiresa, más al fijarse se notaba quién era.

— ¡Vamos Zoey, necesitamos un spa en la nueva escuela! —se oía reclamante por el pasillo junto con unos pasos que se aproximaban; la única ocupante del comedor estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto esto.

Un grupo de vampiros, iniciados, humanos bendecidos por la diosa y un dios alado entraron al cuarto. Había pasado un año desde que derrotaron a Neferet, el circulo de Zoey habían pasado por totalidad el cambio-incluyendo a la mencionada-y ahora que habían obtenido un poco de paz se notaban más calmados y responsables de la segunda casa de la noche. Entre ellos estaban los iniciados rojos y algunos azules que decidieron seguir a Stevie Rae y a Zoey-dependiendo del color de su luna-como su nueva alta sacerdotisa.

Sin embargo, las risas y discusiones pararon cuando notaron la presencia desconocida de la mujer.

— Um, disculpe, ¿Necesita algo? —pregunto amablemente Stevie Rae acercándose; la "persona" finalmente noto que quienes había esperado finalmente hacían acto de presencia y se volteó para verles.

— ¿N-Nix? —menciono el nombre totalmente sorprendida la chica cherokee, que al verla a los ojos noto a su diosa en ellos. Había oído su voz algunas veces, pero en los últimos meses mantuvo silencio; pensando que eso era una buena señal como que el mundo por fin estaba en paz, y ahora de repente aparecía.

La mencionada se levantó rápidamente, quizás demasiado notándose nerviosa, lo que fue más obvio con la sonrisa que dio; aun si trataba de parecer tranquila— Si mi hija, necesitare que las sacerdotisas, tu circulo, sus consortes, guerreros y profesitas vengan conmigo—hablo en un tono suave tratando de denotar confianza. Puede que los otros se sintieran celosos de que la diosa no los mencionara, de no ser porque para todos eran demasiado estrambótico que estuviera allí; tardando un poco por la sorpresa, se acercaron hacia ella.

— No se separen—les instruyo a tiempo que se concentraba, y en un haz de luz todos desaparecían de la cocina.

**. . .**

Nix hizo que todos aparecieran en su recamara; no podía hacer que fueran de golpe a su otra casa y mucho menos al mundo mortal de la otra dimensión sin pasar por allí. Kalona, que antiguamente había estado en el palacio; se quedó sin aliento.

— Esta, ¿Acaso es su…—no termino la frase, sin poder creérselo. Apenas su hermano había podido ir allí una que otra vez y no era muy frecuente; de todas las leyes que había esa era la más fuerte.

— Vamos niños, por aquí—se voltearon a ver a una voz melodiosa que solo una de los presentes había escuchado. La puerta que iba hacia el otro mundo estaba abierta; Selene se encontraba del otro lado haciendo guardia para que nadie de alguna de las dos dimensiones pasara por allí.

— Gracias—le dice la primordial; el tener otra presencia que sabía de su plan y que le ayudaría le tranquilizaba bastante. Los vampiros habían estado reacios al principio-entre la sorpresa y la desconfianza no querían pasar-no obstante siguieron a su diosa.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunta con algo de brusquedad el ser alado; el único que probablemente no reaccionaría a la imponente aura debido a su poder. La otra ni se inmuta.

— Soy Selene, diosa de la luna; me alegra verte de nuevo Kalona—instruyo con una gran sonrisa. El otro no tenía idea, debido a los secretos nunca supo que ella era su madre, debido a que el ángel nació cuando la noche beso la luna. Por la cara que mostro, no le aclaro mucho.

— Lo siento, pero las explicaciones para después; siendo mis hijos me imagino que tendrán cierta resistencia, pero en general este lugar no es bueno para…—se detuvo, iba a decir "semidioses" sin embargo ninguno de estos sabía al respecto, y no podía decirlo ahora. Presiono sus labios en una línea recta— ya se enteraran.

"_Esto es realmente serio_" pensaron intercambiando miradas Zoey, Stevie Rae y Aphrodite. Ellas habían pasado por cosas difíciles y en si podían comunicarse con la mirada; ya que ninguna poseía el valor de decir algo-ni siquiera la profetisa, que sentía un nudo en la garganta-, sin importar como estuvieran las cosas, su diosa nunca pareció perder la esperanza en ellas; el que se comportara de forma tan nerviosa y los llevara hasta ya…realmente, no pintaba bien.

No les animo mucho cuando a paso veloz detrás de las diosas vieron la casa; ellos no le temían a la noche o la oscuridad, empero la sensación que transmitía era de maldad, algo demasiado obscuro. ¿Por qué su diosa estaría en un lugar así?

Por suerte, no se quedaron demasiado; tan pronto como Nix piso la entrada hizo aparecer su carro de sombras, ajustándolo para que no tuviera una altura de 12 metros y que fuera lo suficientemente grande para todos. Agarro las correas haciendo que los caballos se formaran como acto de magia.

— ¡Sombra, Sombra; rápido, al mundo mortal! —demando, haciendo que las volutas de sombras se multiplicaran alrededor del carro; el tártaro no era un lugar para mestizos y ellos no eran la excepción, el que vieran su casa ya debió ser demasiado como para que contemplaran ese paramo de monstruos. Los corceles se dieron prisa gracias a las ordenes; pasando hacia el inframundo siendo la vía más rápida-la distancia que había allí era diferente que en la tierra, y no iba a salir de Roma si podía hacerse una entrada desde el infierno-. La hija de Caos estaba totalmente centrada en su tarea, a tal punto que sin estar segura si fue veloz o solo era su percepción; rompió el suelo en el campamento mestizo estacionando su carro, y obviamente haciendo un alboroto.

Los semidioses claramente oyendo el estruendo por el silencio de la noche, salieron de sus cabañas en una combinación de armaduras y piyamas portando sus armas. Percy y Annabeth se miraron una vez se encontraron en la estampida de medias sangres; hace un año derrotaron a Gea y por la velocidad que hubo de la titanomaquia a la gigantomaquia, en secreto temía que otra cosa parecida sucediera.

Como líderes a los ojos del campamento, no tardaron de abrirse paso hasta ser los primeros entre las decenas de adolescentes. Al lado pino de Thalia, se encontraba un carro hecho de acero de estigio, un grupo de chicos de su edad con lo que parecía un par de Adultos, y dos diosas donde una llevaba el carro.

— ¡¿Nix?! —hablo temerosa la hija de Atenea. Puede que quién condujo el carro se viera diferente, pero nunca había podido olvidarlo y dudaba que esta dejara que otro lo tomara.

Bajándose de primera para que sus hijos fueran detrás de ella y de Selene, miro a quién le había llamado. Ella tampoco los había olvidado, con su ira burbujeante recordando el insulto; su forma parpadeo hasta mostrarse la Nix que ambos semidioses vieron.

— ¡Los turistas malagradecidos! —exclamo la primordial. Aparte de los tres que estuvieron en la escena, nadie entendía a qué diablos podría referirse.

— Um, Nix—suavemente tocaron el brazo, Selene le indico que mirara hacia atrás. Aun enojada y aspecto macabro, observo como sus hijos estaban entre incrédulos a horrorizados. Esa visión hizo que se calmara de golpe, retomando la compostura hasta mostrar a la Nix que reverenciaban.

— Lo lamento—se disculpó; sin embargo solo fue con el grupo de vampiros, en lugar de los dos semidioses que había estado a punto de amenazar de muerte.

— Entonces, ¿Eso quiere decir que no viniste a que nos comieran? Porque ellos aun quieren comernos—improviso Percy apuntando a los caballos; aunque estuviera a punto de cumplir los dieciocho, el pensar antes de hablar seguía sin ser uno de sus puntos fuertes. Su novia, que se había aliviado porque la diosa se viera menos atemorizante, golpeo al chico con el codo para ver si cerraba la boca.

Para su desdicha, eso hizo que la dueña se volteara; mirándolos despectivamente— Si bien me encantaría que lo hicieran, necesito que los olímpicos me apoyen y sin duda Poseidón y Atenea no estarán contentos si hago eso.

— ¿Poseidón y Atenea? —inquirió Shaylin, abriéndose paso entre los demás. Ahora que había pasado por el cambio, poseía un tatuaje rojo como corrientes de agua, con las olas enmarcando su rostro. Su novia, Nicole; le agarro la mano con fuerza en un intento de que se callara; quería a su pareja y entendía que estuviera curiosa-todos lo estaban-mas no le parecía que fuera buen momento para hacer preguntas, sobretodo rodeados de un grupo de humanos armados. Los guerreros estaban alertas por esto, si bien parecían humanos eran demasiados y no parecían muy de su lado, observando con una mezcla de pavor y recelo hacia Nix. La diosa iba a voltearse para hablarle, pero no le dio tiempo.

— A ver a ver, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —pregunto Dionisio, que si bien podía haber llegado antes había estado disfrutando de un partida con Quirón y alegaba que fuera lo que fuera podía esperar; sin saber lo importante que esto era. Había llegado con el centauro; y rápidamente aprecio a la inmortal— ¿Nix? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y desde cuando te ves TAN bien? —dijo mientras observaba con detenimiento, notando que era mucho más hermosa que lo que normalmente veía. La mencionada rodo los ojos.

— Si, soy yo; ahora te explico; y te lo digo de una vez, si rechace a Hades, ¿Tú de verdad crees que tendré algo contigo? —si bien delante de sus niños trataba de parecer calmada y amable; no había manera que fuera cordial sobre ese tema incluso si necesitaba de su ayuda, en definitiva no apreciaba a sus familiares. Ignorando al hijo de Zeus, miro a Quirón— ¿En su salón de reuniones habrá suficiente espacio? Necesito que tanto mis hijos como sus consejeros estén presentes.

— ¿Hijos? —ahora quién pregunto fue una de las pocas romanas, Hazel. Se había decidido a permanecer junto con su hermano luego de la guerra y actualmente estaba al lado suyo, portando sus armas. La morena había hecho un esfuerzo para saber de los griegos y nunca escucho acerca Nix tuviera hijos semidioses.

— Si, somos los hijos de Nix—reclamando algo de valor, Zoey fue hasta al lado de su señora; tratando de parecer valiente y menos cobarde de cómo se sentía, a causa de tantos eventos— ¿Podrían explicarnos que sucede aquí?

— Créeme hija, eso queremos saber— el mitad caballo troto hasta ellos, inspeccionando con la mirada al grupo que en mayor parte conformaba adolescentes— Permíteme presentarme, soy Quirón, director de actividades del campamento mestizo, el único lugar apto para semidioses.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vale, iba a hacer esto más largo pero seriamente no quería que el capítulo quedara tan grande; igualmente escribiré el otro enseguida y con algo de suerte pondré los dos de una.

Con respecto a Selene y Kalona; como dijeron en la saga así fue como nació Él y por lo tanto supongo que se le puede tomar como si fuera su hijo, ideas mías.

Lo de Hades y Nix me lo invente, no sé porque me parece que al menos la Nix de PJ y Hades harían buena pareja.

Les recuerdo a todos y a cualquiera que lea esto; lo publique antes de que saliera el último libro de la casa de la noche y de héroes del olimpo; no tengo idea de cómo son los tatuajes o poderes de los vampiros-si salió alguno nuevo-o si algunos muere o vive. Si luego de leerlos noto algunos detalle que pueda cambiar lo hare, sino es posible lo ignorare de plano.

Algunos se preguntaran porque traje a Nicole; en lo último que apareció de revelada parecía que sería pareja de Shaylin, y como ella venía lo haría también. ¿Por qué no traje a Aurox? No, no iba a poner ningún dramón Aurox-Zoey-Stark y lo mejor era sacarlo de en medio. Hare esto lo más cannon posible, por respeto a los escritores porque créanme, si por mi fuera esto sería un revoltijo slash fem-slash con Zoey, Stark y Frank muertos.

Seriamente no sé qué decir de este cap, estuve metida hasta la medula por lo cual escribía conforme imaginaba-literalmente tuve que parar un momento porque mi corazón se aceleró-, así que de seguro tiene varias fallas.

Lamento eso y gracias por leer el capítulo, se despide;

Lira.


	3. De vampiros y semidioses

Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni La Casa de la Noche me pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De semidioses y vampiros

Habían tenido que apretujarse alrededor de la mesa de Ping pong para que todos cupieran. De un lado se encontraban los consejeros de todas las cabañas, la mayor parte de los siete estaban presentes-exceptuando a Frank que se había quedado como Pretor y Hazel, debido a que no era la consejera- y junto con Clarisse, Nico, Thalía y Will miraban con más recelo al nuevo grupo de invitados. Al otro lado se encontraban los vampiros con los miembros del circulo y las profetizas al frente, cuidando de sus espaldas se encontraban los guerreros y consortes; exceptuando a Kalona que estaba junto a Thanatos. En el lado superior estaban Quiron y Dionisio, el primero en su silla de ruedas; y en la inferior, Nix y Selene. Para molestia del dios del vino, no había espacio para que el sátiro que servía las bebidas y aperitivos.

— Para que todo se lleve con más claridad, exceptuando a los dioses; todos aquellos que hablen por primera vez en esta discusión deben decir quiénes son—explico el centauro, mirando a todos en la sala. Había vivido muchos siglos; y era la primera vez que estaba en una junta así de extravagante.

—Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón/Zoey Redbird, alta sacerdotisa; ¿Qué está sucediendo? —hablaron al mismo tiempo los mencionados. Al acabar la frase, se vieron el uno al otro sin poder creer que pensaran lo mismo.

Si solo el héroe del olimpo hubiera hecho la frase Nix no hubiera dicho nada; sin embargo no podía negarle nada a su hija, más porque le dolía el hecho de que tuviera que dejarla aquí y en estas circunstancias. Suspiro— Bueno, todo sucedió hace eones; luego de que se creara el consejo olímpico, decidí que el no formar parte de este y ni siquiera vivir en el Olimpo era demasiado; con mi poder y la ayuda de Selene y Helios, hice un nuevo mundo que conectaba directamente con mi hogar en el Tartaro; allí hice aparecer humanos y mis propios hijos, que en vez de nacer de forma biológica se volvían hijos míos cuando los seleccionaba a través de los rastreadores, donde pasaban a tener tatuajes y volverse vampiros.

— Eh, Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto—hablo, para luego señalar a los mencionados— Ellos no parecen empusas—no pudo evitar hacer el comentario Leo, mirando detenidamente a quienes estaban en frente. Había visto esa clase de demonios en su forma verdadera; y ciertamente aquellas chicas lindas con tatuajes no parecían capaces de volverse demonios, aunque de ese tipo nunca se sabía; Piper tuvo el impulso de golpearle, esperando que no se lo tomara como un insulto la noche personificada. Está en cambio rodo los ojos.

— Por supuesto que no; su tipo de vampiros es muy diferente al que hay aquí, ni en sueños mis niños tendrían patas de burro—alego con bastante fuerza. Los que venían de otra dimensión no entendieron nada al respecto; pero la lista de eso ya era larga de por sí.

— Alto, ¿Así que sin permiso del consejo hizo su propio mundo? ¿Y se llevó a Helios y a Selene con usted? —Interrogo la rubia de ojos grises; pasando su mirada hacia ellos y recordando lo que menciono su maestro— Annabeth Chase, Hija de Atenea.

Puede que su comentario fuera tan bueno de decirlo como el del latino; mas ella ya poseía algo de experiencia enfrentando a dioses-incluso a esa-. La primordial enarco una ceja, entre el enojo y la sorpresa por como sonaba— En primera, yo soy una primordial; hija del Caos mismo, yo les di la muerte, el día, incluso a las parcas que deciden los destinos—se inclinó hacia adelante, ha tiempo que por sus emociones su imagen parpadeaba; aunque tratando de mantenerse centrada— Soy mayor que tu madre, y una buena parte del consejo olímpico; dime, ¿Qué sentirías si luego de dar tanto, de poseer tanto poder, no te tomaran en serio? Tú ya has visto el Tártaro, ¿Acaso no querrías escapar de allí, tener un lugar donde puedas llamar tu hogar, sin ser alguien que provoca temor o falta de respeto? —la otra se quedó en silencio, pasmada; podía entender sus palabras, más por lo último; el tártaro no era un lugar agradable y mucho menos comparado con el olimpo, que te obligaran a permanecer allí…auch. Calmándose siendo la Nix que solían ver sus hijos, se puso recta en su asiento— ¿Acaso crees que es casualidad que los griegos de repente reverenciaban a Apolo y a Artemisa como los dioses del sol y a luna? No, fue todo plan de Zeus, que para variar deseaba tener más control y con sus hijos manejando ambos papeles lo poseía; yo rescate a Selene y a Helios, inclusive de no ser por los Sátiros quizás lo habría hecho con Pan; ¿Te parece tan malo?

» Si, no estoy muy de a favor del consejo; aunque no participe en ninguna de las guerras por protección a mi mundo y porque no soy estúpida, como para creer que Gea o Cronos harían un buen trabajo—finalizo, haciendo que reinara el silencio. La diosa de la Luna se lamentó sin decir nada; ella había tenido algo con el dios de lo salvaje y le fue difícil su pérdida, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

El director de actividades carraspateo; queriendo quitar la tensión del ambiente— Bueno, por lo que se ha entendido tus hijos son parecidos a las cazadoras de Artemisa, siendo nombradas aunque sus doncellas no se consideran sus hijas como tal—decía mirando brevemente a Thalia, que mantenía atención en la representante de la Luna; preguntándose como Artemisa estuvo de acuerdo ya que esta no parecía mala— ¿Les importaría a los mismos, explicarnos un poco más sobre ustedes?

— Pues—tímidamente, hablo la primera vampiresa roja; sonriendo un poco— Soy Stevie Rae Jonhson, la primera sacerdotisa roja—se presentó, poniendo una mano en su pecho—Depende más que nada si eres un vampiro rojo o uno azul; los rojos solemos ser más fuertes, podemos ver con totalidad en la oscuridad, nos sentimos más cómodos bajo tierra y no nos puede tocar la luz del sol, y tenemos una sed de sangre más fuerte.

— ¿S-Sed de sangre? —repitió algo temerosa la hija de Deméter; ella era bastante pacifica-aunque peleaba bien de ser necesario-y si bien en un principio le puso de nervios que el campamento tuvieran de vecinos los monstruos, que aparecieran semidioses chupa sangre era mucho peor. La mirada se fue hacia ella; trago un poco su miedo— Miranda Gadner, hija de Deméter.

— Si, tomamos sangre—retomo Zoey, dando su mejor sonrisa "_tranquila, no los mataremos mientras duermen_" ya bastante ensayada cuando Neferet provoco un escándalo público tiempo atrás—Sin embargo podemos controlarnos, tomando la misma de bolsas de donantes—no tardo en notar que esto no tranquilizo en nada a los otros, ya que Miranda no fue la única nerviosa al enterarse. Se aclaró la garganta—los vampiros azules aunque no nos gusta el sol lo toleramos; algo que tenemos en común es la curación rápida, el vivir cientos de años pareciendo jóvenes, no tener hijos; y algunos de vez en cuando obtienen habilidades, yo tengo afinidad con los cinco elementos, aire, fuego, agua, tierra y espíritu.

— Orale, ¿ustedes también pueden hacer eso? —decía sorprendido Leo, mientras de su mano empezaba a brotar algunas llamas de sus dedos. En todo el campamento él era el único capaz de hacerlo, y el saber que otros podían le alegro ya que por una vez no era el bicho raro-

— No todos—interrumpió Shaunee, que ahora que había atravesado el cambio, poseía un tatuaje con leguas de fuego. Con una sonrisa, imito al hijo de Hefesto apareciendo una llama de su dedo y con un aura roja— Soy Shaunee Cole, yo tengo habilidad con el Fuego y con Zoey, somos las únicas capaces de esto, al menos de los que estamos aquí.

— Piper Mclean, hija de Afrodita—hablo la cherokee, dando una sonrisa amistosa en un intento de que aquellos vampiros no se volvieran en su contra— ¿No eres una alta sacerdotisa, como las otras?

— No siempre somos altas sacerdotisas—se explicó la mayor del grupo, mirando hacia la chica— Soy Thanatos, yo tengo afinidad con la muerte y al igual que Zoey y Stevie Rae soy una sacerdotisa; sin embargo los de nuestra especie no siempre escogen ese camino, podemos vivir con los humanos ocupando puestos como actores y famosos, o tener un lugar en la casa de la noche como profesores; somos una sociedad matriarcal donde las sacerdotisas dirigen estas escuelas y un consejo en general, aunque vivimos con los humanos tratamos de mantener nuestro mundo apartado del suyo—terminando de decir eso, miro curiosa a la multitud de chicos que no conocía—nosotros ya nos hemos explicado; si bien deben tener más preguntas, ¿Les importaría decirnos sobre su especie?

— Si, tiene razón—hablo el único romano presente; ya que Percy parecía aun un poco sorprendido, decidió tomar la palabra— Los semidioses somos hijos de dioses tanto como romanos como griegos; hay un campamento para cada uno y este es uno de griegos, aunque desde la alianza grecorromana se ha aceptado romanos.

» Yo soy Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter— observo a los otros, notando que en si parecían algo dudosos sobre quién era hijo, y sabía que paso lo mismo con los demás— No sé qué tanto sepan de los dioses en su mundo o si saben; pero a veces ellos tienen hijos con los mortales y de ello nacemos nosotros, actualmente tenemos 20 cabañas de Zeus, Hera, Poseidón, Deméter, Ares, Atenea, Apolo, Artemisa, Hefesto, Afrodita, Hermes, Dionisio, Hades, Iris, Hipnos, Némesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche y Hécate. No todas están ocupadas, otras solo tienen un miembro o muchos, dependiendo de cuantos hijos haya de estos dioses.

— Soy Damien Maslin, tengo afinidad con el aire—instruyo el chico de cabello castaño, bajando la mano luego de que con un asentimiento, tanto Quiron como Nix le dejaran hablar— Si tenemos conocimiento de los dioses griegos y romanos, aunque nunca supimos demasiado de ellos pues nosotros adoramos a Nix—todos se voltearon a ver a la misma; no tenía sentido porque si les guardaba tanto rencor dejara que supiera de los mismos, esta permanecía con los brazos cruzados.

— Fue sugerencia de Helios y Selene—la mencionada se encogió un poco de hombros— le pareció que nuestro mundo debería saber cómo era las cosas en este, sin importar que no estuvieran muy enterados de cómo eran realmente las cosas. Nunca los vincule directamente conmigo a casi ninguno, así que mis hijos no los adoraban—lo último lo dijo en tono severo, sería el colmo que dejara que pasara con el "cariño" que les tenía— Así que si, me imagino que saben sobre ellos si les intereso el tema, ya que en la casa de la noche no se enseña.

— Vale—por primera en toda la reunión, Dionisio bajo su revista de vinos que había leído donde supuestamente no prestaba atención; y le encaro a la diosa— Ahora que hemos aclarado todo, ¿Quieres explicarnos por qué has sacado a tus niños de tu mundo perfecto y los has traído aquí?

Obviamente él no era muy amable en sus palabras, sino lo era con su padre rey de los dioses menos con ella; esta se hubiera enfadado y quizás hubiera hecho algo de no ser porque llegaron al punto que tanto temía— Mi mundo está desequilibrado, necesitaba sacarlos para ver si puede volver a restaurarse; exceptuando a Thanatos y Kalona, se quedaran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya lo sé, vaya forma de terminar el capítulo; sé que no ha estado muy interesante porque casi todo era cosas que ya sabíamos, pero saben tan bien como yo que era necesario, no es como si simplemente fuera "hola, dejo a estos aquí, no hay nada que decir al respecto y adiós" lo hice por la misma razón que antes, demasiado largo.

Lo de Pan y Selene no me lo he inventado; en algunos mitos estos eran amantes y por lo que había estado haciendo Nix, era raro que no lo salvara; así que lo dejo como que gracias a que los sátiros no podían olvidarlo este no se podía marchar.

Me he quedado con la duda sobre el apellido de Damien, pero este no lo mencionan mucho y según el libro-al menos el que tengo a la mano-es este, si me equivoco decidme.

Gracias por leer, ojala lo disfrutaran;

Lira.


	4. Nuevos semidioses

Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni La Casa de la Noche me pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevos semidioses

Si bien casi todos en la sala querían gritar de sorpresa, esta se quedó en silencio. No podían creerlo, más que nada era el grupo que sé que tendría que formar parte de ese nuevo mundo.

— P-Pero Nix—tartamudeo Thanatos, siendo la primera en romper el silencio debido a que aún estupefacta, las dudas en su mente tenían que ser respondidas— Usted respeta el libre albedrio y no se interpone en el destino de sus hijos, ¿Qué ha cambiado?

— Lo que origina este desbalance ha estado estrechamente relacionado con ustedes, lo que tuvieron que enfrentar—explico, tratando de no revelar lo de su padre despertando y causar pánico colectivo—Si ustedes ya no están, este dejara de existir y el mundo estará a salvo.

— ¿Y que causa ese desbalance? —pregunto Percy, entrecerrando los ojos. Era despistado pero no era tonto, algo raro pasaba y necesitaba saberlo. Ahora que la diosa le veía, la mirada cariñosa que tenía para sus hijos se extinguió, demostrando el enojo feroz que tenía con los dioses y sus descendencias.

— Esto es algo de mi mundo, a ustedes no les incumbe—ladro, con sus ojos brillando como cuásares; los mismos que en su primer encuentro. Esto era mentira, no obstante no sacaría la verdad por un chiquillo que le insulto. Este quería seguir, más sabía cuándo era mejor callarse antes de que trataran de vaporizarte.

— ¡Pero que pasara con nuestra debilidad diurna y la sangre! —exclamo Nicole, haciendo que todos la mirasen; ella tenía un tatuaje rojo que eran líneas ensortijadas como si fuera una enredadera. Se encogió un poco; ahora que había cambiado y estaba con Shaylin era más respetuosa y no tan busca problemas, no era su intensión salir de repente con eso y menos a su diosa, el pavor la controlo. Viendo la atención que atrajo, recordó lo que dijeron al principio de la reunión—Nicole Brooks, consorte y pareja de Shaylin—explico dando una ligera cabeceada la mencionada. La ira de la primordial ceso, volviendo a la pena que trataba de ocultar.

— Desaparecerá—hablo en voz solemne, nadie entendió lo que quería decir con lo que prosiguió—Mis hijos, todas sus habilidades y poderes que tienen por mis bendiciones…no son algo que yo controle aquí; ya no estarán bajo mi manto ni mi seguridad. Ahora que se encuentran en esta dimensión entraran acorde a las reglas del mismo, dejaran de ser vampiros para ser semidioses, su sed de sangre, su debilidad, la maldición de Rephaim—menciono mirando al mismo—se ira, y probablemente sus poderes también, de los nuevos poderes que tendrán por ser mis hijos—bajo la cabeza, derrotada—no tengo idea de cuales sean, nunca antes mis niños estuvieron aquí, no puedo saber que pasara.

— ¿Nos ayudara, no es así? —inquirió Aphrodite; si bien todos los que la conocían sabía que esta podía ser una perra, ahora mismo se mostraba temerosa; ella era fuerte, pero esto…era demasiado. Dándose cuenta de las miradas, invoco el poco valor que sentía que tenía ahora y puso su mejor cara de "estoy divina de la muerte y ustedes son unos ineptos" — Aphrodite Lafont, profetisa de Nix.

— Me temo que no puedo ayudarlos, mi niña—se notaba que tono de disculpa en su voz, y ciertamente lo sentía— Hay una estricta ley de Zeus sobre que los dioses no pueden interactuar con sus hijos excepto en ocasiones especiales; yo hablare con los olímpicos luego de esto para ver que ellos los acepten, Selene escoltara a Thanatos y a Kalona.

— Kalona, inmortal y guerrero de Thanatos—se presentó con su usual frialdad hacia todos, y después yendo hacia la noche personificada— ¿Sino quería que nos quedáramos, para que nos trajo?

— Necesitaba que supieran al respecto y dieran su testimonio; sobre todo a los iniciados de Zoey y Stevie Rae, el que dirán o como lo explicaran…lo dejo por cuenta suya—trato de decir que al menos en eso podían elegir, sabiendo que tenía que obligarlos a muchas cosas.

— ¡¿Y nuestra vida, nuestra familia, que pasara con…—exploto Zoey, poniendo sus manos en la mesa y viéndola directamente; amaba y respetaba a su diosa, le había ayudado aunque la mayoría del tiempo estaba al margen, que por una vez interfiera y fuera justamente con una petición tan drástica y severa. Su voz se extinguió cuando vio directamente a sus ojos; la primordial estaba aguantando las lágrimas, lo sabía, ella amaba a sus hijos y esto que les hacía le era tan difícil como para ellos acatarlo; empero las cosas son como son, y ahora estaban metidos en esto.

— Hablare con Hermes, veré que puedan enviarle una carta a sus familiares; es a lo más que creo poder llegar—explico la misma, concentrándose lo mejor posible en cómo organizar lo mismo; no deseando pensar en la situación como tal.

— Ya veremos, eso depende si el viejo está de acuerdo con tu pequeño experimento; y ni se diga con que se queden tus mocosos—cruzándose de brazos Dionisio expuso su punto. No le hacía ninguna gracia que ahora hubiera un grupo nuevo de semidioses-apenas toleraba a los que tenía-y su padre era bastante severo, no le haría ninguna gracia el saber de ese mundo.

Con esas palabras, la primordial empezó a evocar volutas de sombra, manteniendo la visión de Nix de los vampiros aunque luciendo más oscura— Encontrare la manera; mis hijos…no dejare que los lastime—se notaba el tono estrangulado, pero este no era con tristeza sino con ira; todos hasta sus hijos retrocedieron y el dios se dio cuenta de un detalle, sea como fuera, no era buena idea enojarla.

— Bueno; antes de acabar esta reunión, creo que lo mejor sería que si no se han presentado, lo hagan.

— Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares—hablo la chica con complexión de jugador de rugby y melena castaña; iba a decir un comentario sobre cómo les patearía el trasero, hasta que miro a la diosa cambio de opinión.

— Will Solace, hijo de Apolo y jefe de enfermería—se presentó el rubio, dando una sonrisa luminosa.

— Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus y lugarteniente de Artemisa—miro con interes a las chicas, quizás pudiera obtener una nueva cazadora.

— Travis Stoll, hijo de Hermes—con una mueca de diversión, dio un claro mensaje "_prepárense nuevos_"

— Pólux Matters, hijo de Dionisio.

— Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades—no hizo ninguna mueca ni nada parecido, mas con esa mirada oscura y espada que atraía sombras fue suficiente para todos con que era mejor no meterse con él.

Así, de uno en uno se fueron presentando los semidioses, quedando ellos por hacerlo.

— Shaylin Ruede, profetisa de Nix y poseo afinidad con el agua—Dio una sonrisa a los presentes.

— Rephaim, consorte, guerrero y pareja de Stevie Rae—se presentó el muchacho cherokee.

— James Stark, guardián y pareja de Zoey; pueden decirme Stark—al decir eso hizo una sonrisa ladina de desafío, la misma de chico busca problemas de siempre.

— Darius, guerrero y pareja de Aphrodite—se puso protectoramente con ella; sin estar seguro de la confianza que deba darle a los semidioses.

— Bueno, eso es todo, se levanta la sesión; y bienvenidos semidioses—dejando de lado a los recién llegados, vio a los consejeros— Estoy seguro que los demás siguen despiertos, díganle acerca de sus nuevos compañeros; mañana se pondrán al corriente y designaran un/a consejero/a para su cabaña.

Terminando ahora con ello, todos salieron del salón; donde vieron el primer problema.

— Y, ¿A dónde vamos nosotros? —pregunto Stark, mirando en dirección a las cabañas que aun en la lejanía se distinguían las veinte.

— Oh, eso déjenmelo a mí; como último regalo—hablo la diosa, concentrándose un momento para que de repente en uno de los lazos de la omega, apareciera una cabaña totalmente negra, con un techo de obsidiana y las paredes con pequeños diamantes como si fueran estrellas. Sus hijos notaron que al decir "ultimo regalo" parecía indicar algo más.

— ¡Nix! ¡Este sigue siendo mi campamento, no puedes ir haciendo cosas así! —con la cabeza morada como una uva empezó a ladrar, antes de que la otra le detuviera con una mirada.

— ¿Prefieres que se queden en la casa grande? —si bien trataba, se notaba que le divertía; lo último que necesitaba el dios era que revolvieran el lugar donde se quedaba, ya que prefería alejarse de los mestizos lo más que pudiera.

Paro de hablar, sus ojos brillaban como fuego como si se debatiera lo que pudiera hacer; antes de volver al a normalidad— Meh, me da igual.

Sonrió un poco la diosa, al menos se rio un poco en tan triste ocasión. Miro a sus hijos, dando la mejor sonrisa esperanzadora que pudo, queriendo que fuera la última imagen que pudieran tener— Los tengo que dejar, pero los dejo con todo mi amor y que en esta nueva vida mis hijas las guíen en una nueva y brillante travesía, y mi deseo de que siempre sean bendecidos.

Dicho esto, en volutas de sombras se fue junto con Dionisio, para convocar una nueva reunión de Olímpicos donde se decidiría su destino.

Thanatos, aun algo pasmada por lo ocurrido, los miro con calma y solemnidad a todos— Veré que sus iniciados estén en buenas manos, lo de cómo se enteren sus familiares lo dejare en manos de Hermes y de ustedes—se notaba que le incomodaba un poco lo de confiar en un dios que apenas se enteraba que existía, pero era lo que había—benditos sea, rezare por ustedes y de poder les informare como van las cosas.

Se despidió de forma algo más íntima con algunos, ya que había llegado a formar una relación más estrecha con los mismos por la guerra y en el último año. Kalona hizo lo mismo con Rephaim, ninguno seguía siendo bueno en la relación padre-hijo y si bien esto podría significar el adiós definitivo, el guardián alado se alegraba por él ya que por fin estaría fuera de la maldición.

Selene los guio hasta el carro; que al tocarlo este se transformó en uno totalmente diferente, de lo que parecía platino con incrustaciones de feldespato, los caballos de sombras de repente desaparecieron dando paso a dos majestuosos bueyes albimos. Esto no la sorprendió en nada, tirando de ambos donde se fueron por el mismo agujero que entraron.

Entre todos se dirigieron a las cabañas, donde el grupo de mestizos se separaron de sus nuevos parientes; ambos habían pasado por demasiado y si bien parecía que podían confiar el uno en el otro, algo que aprendieron es a no confiar demasiado rápido.

Los semidioses no tardaron en entrar a sus cabañas, más los hijos de Nix no se notaban tan entusiasmados con la idea. Intercambiaron miradas, sin saber que les esperaría del otro y probablemente pensando lo mismo: una vez cruzada esa puerta, todo cambiaría.

Finalmente Zoey-quién tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta-decidió que sin importar cuanto se observaran nada cambiaría, por lo cual abrió la puerta.

Obviamente Nix hizo que pareciera más pequeña de lo que era realmente; ocupando todo el espacio de la cabaña había una sala de suelo de mármol negro, las paredes eran de un color violeta oscuro y había un par de lámparas antiguas con velas encendidas; en el centro había unos sofás circulares de cuero donde cabrían todos ellos, y en el centro una mesita de café. Había una puerta blanca al lado de la entrada, y del resto eran todas negras con diseños distribuidas con tres de los dos lados; una poseía los filigranas azules de Zoey en combinación con las flechas rojas de Stark, otra era el patrón de flores de Stevie rae salpicados con plum as negras de cuervo, en otra la combinación de los tatuajes de Nicole y Shaylin y así con un total de seis, demostrando que todas poseían un indicativo de su dueño sus dueños. Al mirar al techo parecía que el techo de obsidiana engañaba, pues se podía observar la noche estrellada. Al final de la habitación pegada a la pared, había una mesa de mármol blanco con cinco velas alrededor de una estatua de Nix con los brazos levantados, las cinco velas eran de los cinco elementos.

— Bueno, Nix tiene estilo—fue Aphrodite la primera en hablar; todos los demás estaban sin habla observando su nuevo hogar. Zoey, preguntándose que habrá hecho en la habitación, se dirigió directamente hacia la habitación con la combinación de los tatuajes y los de su novio.

— ¡Esta mi habitación! —exclamo sorprendida entrando; no estaba segura de como hizo la diosa para que en una cabaña que no parecía más grande que las otras entrara su cuarto, pero ahí estaba. Con un bufido, una bola de pelo naranja se le lanzo encima— ¡Nala, estás aquí! —dijo la dueña, abrazando a su mascota.

La gata se limitó a estornudarle en la nariz, como si dijera, "_¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_" la chica no le hizo caso y se limitó a mimarla entre sus brazos.

— Bueno, nos quedamos con ellos; eso es algo—hablo Damien, que acariciaba las orejas de Duquesa y con Cammy entre sus pies.

— Vale, tenemos nuestras cosas y a los animales; pero creo que debemos tener una reunión, ahora—ordeno la profetisa rubia, apuntando hacia el sillón y sentándose directamente en el mismo con Maléfica entre sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lamento lo de las presentaciones porque si para mí fue un muermo escribirlo, no quiero ni saber cómo es leerlo, pero bueno.

Les aclaro de una vez que escribí el primero, el segundo y el tercer capítulo de una vez; estoy pensado en hacer el cuarto pero necesito un descanso. Pensare un poco sobre la conversación que tendrán y otra que aparecerá; también sobre las armas-porque sí, me parece que el que solo haya espadas y dagas es un fastidio; no soy aficionada pero me gustan las armas y la variedad-

No tengo idea sobre los apellidos de Pólux y Nicole, pero si no me equivoco jamás los han mencionado así que no tengo opción; si alguien lo conoce por favor díganme.

Sobre las despedidas se que me pude explayar mejor, pero sencillamente no tenía idea de como y preferí evitarlo que hacer un ridículo.

Vale, quizás fue demasiado lo de la cabaña pero ¡Hey! Si a mí me sacaran de mi mundo para otro, y de paso ser una mierda como ser semidiós-no me malinterpreten, los adoro y me encanta la idea; pero el tener poca probabilidad de vida larga, tener que defenderte y con monstruos sobre ti, lo mires por donde lo mires es una mierda-me gustaría al menos tener mis cosas.

Quizás cambie lo de que los persigan los monstruos; no sé, ya veré. También creo que veré la forma de mantener el dinero de los chicos; es que no puedo ver un mundo con Aphrodite pobre. No se los demás, pero yo amo a la chica así como es.

Bien, esto es todo; se despide cordialmente,

Lira.


	5. Shaunee se gana la simpatía de los diose

Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni La Casa de la Noche me pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaunee se gana la simpatía de los dioses

— ¿Es posible que Neferet nos esté jodiendo en el más allá y ahora todos estemos drogados en algún barrio nada agradable dándonos tumbos o cosas así? —pregunto Aphrodite. Todos estaban sentados en el sillón circular de cuero de la cabaña veintiuno, su nuevo hogar.

— Aphrodite, esto es serio—le regaño Stevie Rae; normalmente se diría que era caso perdido reclamarle cualquier cosa-o hablarle en sí, aunque eso era en broma-pero las circunstancias eran otras.

— Estoy hablando en serio; por la diosa, ¿Se dan cuenta de donde estamos? —Hablo levantando los brazos y moviéndolos alrededor, señalando el espacio— Semidioses, dioses griegos y romanos, lo más cuerdo que he visto es a un chico sacando fuego de sus manos; Neferet drogándonos desde la muerte tiene más lógica.

— No tengo experiencia en drogas exceptuando la vez que me emborrache por la sangre de Heath—dijo Zoey; lo que de repente le hizo saltar de sorpresa en su mente, Aurox estaría en el otro mundo sin tener idea de lo que sucedió; se obligó a mantenerse centrada, no podía pensar en eso— Sin embargo todo parece bastante real.

— A mí también me parece real—se voltearon a ver a Nicole, que en si observaba todo en su puesto al lado de Shaylin y Shaunee— Y en ese caso no nos queda más que resignarnos; ya nos adaptamos a la idea de ser vampiros, tendremos que hacerlo con lo de ser semidioses.

— Al menos en la parte de vampiros teníamos una idea—la poseedora de la afinidad del fuego miro a la chica, apartándose un poco para ello— Aquí no tenemos ideas más que uno que otro mito, eso y la película de Disney de Hércules que me imagino que lo conocerá la mayoría.

Por mayoría hablaba de todos exceptuando al que no era humano hace poco más de un año; no obstante habían aprendido a tener delicadeza con el tema. El mismo aunque escuchaba tenía la mente dividida; el adaptarse con los vampiros le había costado, otra nueva vida parecía mucho para él, lo positivo es que el resto se encontraba en la misma posición que él.

Zoey suspiro; ya estaban cansados de por si por la jornada más la situación demandaba que todos hicieran un esfuerzo, tenían que ver que podían hacer— Bien; Damien, ¿Qué sabes de semidioses?

El chico se notó perplejo, y algo avergonzado— B-Bueno, no se demasiado; no hay muchos famosos exceptuando a Dionisio que se hizo dios y formo parte del consejo olímpico, o Hércules que hizo mucho trabajos en venganza de Hera ya que le odiaba por ser hijo de Zeus—menciono lo último para que se notara que en la película había una buena mentira en medio, pero ni modo que en una película infantil mostraran lo que realmente paso en el mito—y Orión que fue un cazador que enamoro a Artemisa y luego le engaño; pero no son muy claros en la parte de poderes exceptuando que Hércules poseía una fuerza excepcional, y nunca apareció ningún campamento mestizo.

— Okey, ¿algo más útil? ¿Cosa de semidioses en general? —inquirió Stark; envolviendo en su brazo a su novia. Él había sido menos posesivo y controlador desde que vencieron a Neferet; de hecho desde entonces su sacerdotisa no había tenido problemas en general, y cuando creía que por fin estaría feliz con ella ¡Pum! Nuevos peligros y quién sabe qué más en puertas; ahora que no era vampiro se preguntaba si necesitaría pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza.

El chico puso los labios en una línea recta, antes de responder— No mucho; son hijos de dioses, son poderosos; su vida suele acabar en tragedia y sus padres divinos o no pueden intervenir o no les interesa.

Con esa última frase se quedaron en silencio; su diosa se los dijo y lo dejo en claro, los quería, pero la ley de Zeus era clara, no podía interferir en sus vidas y mucho menos tan lejos de ellos. Básicamente, estaban a su suerte.

— Lo mejor es que vayamos a dormir—intervino Darius, mirándolos a todos—estamos cansados, ya veremos en la mañana que logramos saber sobre semidioses, pero aquí no encontraremos respuestas.

Nadie protesto, luego de la noche que habían pasado el ir a la cama y relajarse no parecía mala idea. Cada uno se levantó y fue hasta su alcoba. La mayoría no tardo en dormirse de una forma u otra, entre las parejas hablaban un poco pero llegaban a la misma conclusión que en grupo: no llegarían a nada y ciertamente necesitaban un sueño reparador.

Finalmente, en poco menos de una hora casi todos estaban dormidos; la única que seguía dando vueltas en la cama era Shaunee.

Tenía la cara contraída en concentración, como si de esa forma pudiera lograr dormir, rodaba y cambiaba de posición, o golpeaba la almohada, o se quitaba/ponía la manta. Notando que no se oía nada en el fragor de la noche, abrió los ojos observando el techo; allí también se podía ver la noche estrellada, que era lo única diferencia que existía en su habitación de cuando estaba en su mundo.

"_Otro mundo_" repitió en su mente, sin todavía poder creérselo. Era por eso que aun con su cuerpo cansado y la cabeza nublada no lograba conciliar el sueño; había pasado por transiciones bruscas y rápidas cuando aparecieron los iniciados rojos, Kalona y Neferet, pensó que luego de eso el acostumbrarse a cosas nuevas sería cosa de coser y cantar; por lo visto no funcionaba tan bien.

De un manotazo se quitó la colcha anaranjado rojiza que tenía en su cama, sentándose en la misma miro su habitación. Había decoraciones divinas de la muerte, mucho era de Pier1, si uno se concentraba notaba que la mayoría eran muy caras, y que existía una clara tendencia al rojo y al azul, como fuego y agua. Solo las personas más cercanas a ella sabían que no solo varias de esas cosas fueron de Erin, sino que las tenía por el duelo que tuvo con su muerte y nunca se había deshecho.

A veces fingía que ella seguía con vida; cuando se encontraba medio dormida, pensaba que llegaría su Twin para que fueran a desayunar, solo que esta no estaba tan obsesionada con las compras y los chicos; era la chica que juraba que al menos en unos momentos, estuvo con ella, la que se preocupó por su bienestar aunque no se notara, que no era tan mala y chismosa, la misma chica en la que se fijó la primera vez ese día y se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

Pero no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviera en la cama, ella nunca llegaba; se tenía que levantar a seguir su día a día, sin esa chica a su lado.

No la malinterpreten, se sentía mejor ahora que era ella misma, tenía buenos amigos-los más cercanos eran Rephaim, Nicole y Damien-; pero eso no quitaba la pena que sentía. Cuando dejo a Erin, una parte de ella murió, porque para volverse ella misma de la forma que tan desesperadamente trato de evitar; necesitaba dejarla ir. Fue lo mejor, no lo duda; no obstante seguía sintiendo como si cargara con un muerto, ¿Ese era la parte que murió, o lo que quedaba del recuerdo de Erin? Aun no lo sabía.

Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente; no, no iba a pensar en eso, ya iba a tener mucho en que pensar como volver con sus problemas filosóficos; no era la solución, sin embargo prefería ignorar de plano el problema y hacer como si no existiera, si lo dejaba de pensar, este quizás desapareciera.

Con esa idea poco probable pero alentadora; decidió que quizás un vaso de leche le ayudaría. Traía puesto un piyama lila y magenta que era una camiseta de tirantes y pantalones sueltos-respectivamente con los colores-; dudaba encontrarse con alguien al salir y no es que le molestara que la vieran con esa vestimenta. Una vez fuera miro la habitación, la estatua de Nix, el sofá, las puertas y las mesas; no había otra cosa allí.

Frunció el ceño; debió imaginar que comerían y tendrían sus cosas en otro lugar, a diferencia de Aphrodite no tenía una mini nevera-donde guardaba su agua fuji, champan y vino por temor a que los "nerds" se lo robaran, paranoica-y que como dudaba que tuviera leche-y aunque tuviera, no se la daría-se debatió si entre ir afuera a buscar la cocina o ir a su cama a su ritual de deshacer su cama.

No tuvo tiempo, ya que inesperadamente oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Parpadeo un poco, ¿acaso aquí también iban invertidos con la noche como día? No, recordó cuando el centauro-Quirón, sino se equivocaba-menciono que no creía que alguno de los otros campistas estuviera dormido, eso y que en el consejo muchos traían piyamas con armadura.

Se oyó nuevamente, un toqueado de puerto, aun en silencio juraría que escucho "_No me importa si tengo toda la eternidad, ¡No me gusta que me hagan esperar!_" por raro que fuera, ciertamente esa no era la frase más rara que había escuchado; más en una noche como esa. Decidiendo que sea quién fuera era mejor no enfadarle, fue hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta.

Al frente había un hombre no muy mayor pero tampoco joven, vestía un atuendo café como el de un repartidor, poseía el cabello oscuro y entrecano; sus ojos que le parecían familiares de alguna forma lucían fastidiados.

— Um, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —pregunto amablemente. El hombre enarco una ceja, observando su tatuaje; pasaba mucho cuando veía humanos pero este no parecía el caso. Traía algunos paquetes en mano.

— Cabaña Nix sino me equivoco; ¿Qué le tomo tanto en venir a recibirme? Si ya les hago un favor con venir aquí, aunque el escaquearme unos minutos de esa desastrosa reunión también es una ventaja—parecía que lo último lo dijo más para así que intencional; la morena no le hizo mucho caso.

— Um, la mayoría están dormidos.

— ¿Cómo hijos de Nix no estarían despiertos toda la noche? Bueno, son los primeros en aparecer; supongo que es como decir que las cazadoras de Artemisa duermen en el día—al decir eso, recordó a la chica vestida de plateado, Thalia; parecía algo soñolienta en la reunión.

— Oiga, no es por ser maleducada pero, ¿A que vino? —interrogo, queriendo acabar de una vez la charla; el hombre parecía normal pero poseía un aura de poder que le estaba dando un poco de grima. Al instante pareciera que el hombre recordara algo.

— Tienes razón; total ya sabré de ustedes mientras los observo, todos mantendremos un ojo encima a partir de ahora, claro si mi padre les permite quedarse—la chica solo se quedó extrañada, aun sin conectar quién podría ser. El hombre saco del bolsillo su celular— tamaño completo por favor; George, Marta; vayan sacando los paquetes para la cabaña de Nix.

Al instante, lo que parecía un celular común y corriente se transformó en un enorme caduceo, con dos serpientes vivas y coleando que empezaron a vomitar paquetes en la entrada. Shaunee miro al señor-era preferible al ver el espectáculo de las serpientes bulímicas- tratando de recordar quién podría ser; cuando a la mente le vino la imagen de un hombre pequeño, con el mismo caduceo dorado, una toga y lentes de hippie pasados de moda-básicamente, la versión de Disney- que traía zapatos alados.

— H-Hermes—dijo, esperando decir correctamente el nombre, sin recordarlo del todo— El mensajero de los dioses.

Hermes enarco una ceja, sorprendido— Bueno, no solo el mensajero de los dioses; dios de los ladrones, de los viajeros; pero sí, ese soy yo. Al menos sabes bien que soy, supongo que Nix no nos tiene tanto asco como afirmo Dionisio.

En ese momento, el sentimiento de cariño y amor por la diosa que se fomentaba en la escuela salió a flote— Nix es una buena diosa, quizás se molestó un poco—en ese momento, trato de no recordar la forma oscura y horrible que mostro cuando llegaron al campamento; esa no era la diosa que tanto les había protegido y querido, era más que eso— Pero es buena; hizo mucho por nosotros y siempre ha amado a sus hijos.

La sorpresa de Hermes siguió presente— Vaya, uno pensaría que con lo hizo le guardarían rencor, muchos chicos de aquí se los tienen a sus padres—miro al suelo por un segundo, como si recordara algo malo; decidió que era mejor no preguntar al respecto—aunque normalmente les dicen madre o padre directamente.

— No somos sus hijos, no biológicos al menos; solo nos da la marca y nos considera como tal, pero seguimos teniendo nuestros padres— "_aunque no siempre somos cercanos a ellos_" casi agrego, pensando en los propios; sin embargo se contuvo.

Se encogió de hombros, simplemente— Ya me terminare de enterar cuando este por allá; ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?

— Shaunee, Shaunee Cole.

— ¡Oh bien! Es justo uno de los paquetes que tuve que llevar en mano; me dieron todos para entrega express y no pude meterlos todos en el caduceo—dijo, entregándole uno que era un caja larga aunque relativamente delgada con una bolsa de tela que sonaba a monedas; los otros los dejo en el suelo al lado de los que dejaron las serpientes, que por fin habían dejado de vomitar.

Curiosa, agarro lo que era más fácil de desenvolver; en la bolsa había unas monedas de color dorado del tamaño de galletas, tenía imágenes de dioses y las de Empire State-se preguntaba porque estaba el mismo edificio en ambas dimensione y que tendría que ver-notando que claramente no tenía idea de que era, el dios le contesto.

— Son Dracmas de oro, niña—la chica dejo la bolsa para mirarlo— monedas de oro, las usamos los dioses como dinero; Nix le dio varias a cada uno para lo que necesiten.

— Gracias—contesto, tanto por traer los paquetes como por decirle. Recordando lo que menciono una vez su padre de mantener contentos a los empleados-muchas veces tenía que hacer envíos y sabía que si eras buenos con los mensajeros, era menos probable a perder el paquete-por lo cual agarro unas cinco monedas y se las entrego— ¿Esto es suficiente?

Se sentía un poco ridícula por tener que preguntar sobre eso, pero era mejor estar segura antes de que el dios lo tomara como un insulto. Por el contrario, pareció incrédulo a que por una vez, le pagaran por algo más que el envió y las molestias; tomo las monedas— Aprecias el trabajo y las buenas propinas; estaré a favor con que se queden, tienes cara de ser buena chica Shaunee.

Al terminar la frase, en un resplandor dorado se fue. La chica de Connecticut se quedó perpleja-o más de lo que ya estaba-antes de decidir investigar los envíos. Todos estaban apiñados en la entrada, haciendo un poco difícil que alguien quisiera entrar/salir de allí; todos estaban identificados y cada uno se encontraba cerca de una de las bolsas de dracmas que Hermes le entrego. Pensó en despertarlos, pero no parecía ser tan urgente la entrega; no sabía cuánto quedaba para que tuvieran que salir con los otros semidioses y estaba segura que apreciaran que respetara sus horas de sueño.

Aparte de lo que le entregaron no había nada más con su nombre, así que se acomodó en el sillón y empezó a deshacerse del tirro que protegía las aberturas de la caja. Dudaba que la diosa le fuera a entregar alguna clase de vestido de marca-como ciertamente le hubiera gustado-o bien podría ser una clase de guía de cómo ser semidiós-¿Si había una para iniciados, por qué no para ellos?-más al deslizar el objeto para verlo, se dio cuenta que no era ni remotamente parecido a cualquier cosa que pensara.

Poco le falto para pegar un grito; lo que tenía entre manos era una especie de hacha. No de esas para cortar leña; era una hacha doble, era una labrys, esta de 40 centímetros de largo, tenía cuchillas redondas de ambos lados como una alabarda, el mango era de una clase de acero negro mientras que las cuchillas brillaban color bronce, en las hojas tenían grabados de luna y filigranas vampíricos. En el extremo superior del mango, brillaba un zafiro perfectamente circular. Y en el mango tenía escrito ηλιοφάνεια, que sorprendentemente entendió "Iliofáneia" o "Luz del sol" traducido, no entendía como lo leyó o como sabía lo que significaba, pero no podía responder esa pregunta.

Nunca fue fan de las armas, normalmente solo las veía si un guerrero de Erebus las portaba-y no es que se concentrara demasiado en el arma-pero debía admitir que esta era hermosa. Noto que junto con la labrys cayó una nota; la agarro.

"_Te he dado esta arma a ti y a tus hermanos debido a que en el mundo donde están ahora, las cosas serán más peligrosas de lo que creían. Helios en secreto encargo estas armas a Hefesto-aunque no sé cómo, logró esconder su identidad y propósito- algunas eran especializadas, otras por otro lado las he escogido pensando en cómo le irían mejor. Benditos sean._

_P.D: Por suerte, algunas de estas armas pueden camuflarse; en el caso de Iliofáneia presiona el zafiro._"

Queriendo averiguar, lo presiono; al instante, el arma empezó metamorfosearse hasta quedar en un bolso de cuero marrón, era delgado y simple con una tira larga, lo único que tenía en común con el arma era el zafiro decorativo.

"_No sé para que necesite un arma, pero eso es útil_" pensó, agarrando los dracmas y la bolsa entro a su habitación. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tomo el encuentro, no obstante seguía sin sentir sueño; pensando que seguiría sin dormirse, agarro una bata-no de las de baño, sino de las que se usa para salir a buscar el periódico-color canela con unas sandalias, llevándose a Freya en modo de bolso con algunos dracmas; si antes de salir de la cabaña tuvo que usarlos uno nunca sabe.

Con mucho cuidado, cerró la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido. Aunque parecía ser verano, el aire estaba frío; no le molesto, como vampira no tenía problemas con las bajas temperaturas y puede que eso se siguiera manteniendo como semidiosa, quién sabe.

Miro a su alrededor, oía el murmullo del agua y a lo lejos creía distinguir un lago, al otro lado parecía alzarse lo que parecían unas gradas, ¿Alguna clase de arena de batalla? No podía verlo por la lejanía, y ahí noto que veía todo con total claridad, "_Bueno, si somos los hijos de la noche, no es de sorprender que veamos bien en la oscuridad_" opino, al menos conservarían eso.

A la mente se le vinieron todas las demás habilidades que tenían, en especial la suya, que era la afinidad con el fuego; temerosa, invoco su poder, sacando leguas de fuego como hace un rato. Ella no le temía a lo que podía hacer, se había adaptado a ellos; por el contrario, lo que le daba miedo era el perderlo. Fue algo que aprendió mientras lo dominaba, el elemento del fuego era algo más que calor y chispas; ese poder era casi como un ser vivo, una fuerza parecida al bien y al mal, lo vio cuando los elementos estuvieron con Zoey cuidándola al estar débil, o la soltura y cariño con el cual Stevie Rae invocaba a la tierra; ella tenía una fuerte unión con el fuego, ¿Al estar allí, sería acaso que lo perdería?

Apago las llamas, agarrando con firmeza su bata para envolverse mejor; eran los primeros en hace esto, no había forma de confirmarlo por ahora y quizás tampoco de evitarlo, todo lo que quedaba era esperar.

Camino con cuidado, sin estar segura si habría más gente despierta, bien podría haberse fijado en las ventanas-pensando que la cocina debería estar cerca, se quedó cerca del área-no obstante no pudo debido a que se quedó maravillada con las cabañas. La de Nix era espectacular, pero había algunas que no tenían nada que envidiarle; observo una que parecía de oro macizo, otra poseía colores como nebulosa y desprendía niebla con un aire misterioso, también se observaba algunas sencillas como una simple de madera con un caduceo-Hermes sin duda- y otra con un aire lindo como una casa de muñecas. En el centro había un fuego pequeño, se sorprendió al notar que parecía haber alguien allí, ¿No se supone que todos estarían dormidos?

Se acercó hacia la fogata, donde pudo ver mejor quién estaba atizando las llamas. Era una niña pequeña, ¿De ocho, nueve años? Poseía un vestido marrón sencillo a juego con su cabello castaño recogido en un pañuelo, como una niña de campo. De cualquier desconocido que hubiera esperado ver, este era el más inesperado.

— ¿No es muy tarde para que estés aquí? —pregunto, mirándole curiosa. La niña se volteó a verla, incrédula; como si fuera raro que estuviera allí "_Claro que es raro, ¿Quién se encuentra a otra persona en medio de la noche?_" se regañó.

Ignorando sus palabras, la examino con la mirada; al igual que el dios de los ladrones, se le quedo viendo los tatuajes.

— Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿Eres nueva? —aunque su mirada se notaba fija en su frente, le siguió examinando. Luego le dio una sonrisa— Mejor cuéntame aquí, junto al fuego, tendrás frío—al decir eso, se movió hacia un lado, dándole espacio para que se sentara en el tronco donde ella estaba.

Shaunee no era de las que se sentaba con desconocidas, pero, ¿Quién sospecharía mal de una niña? Sobre todo de una que se veía tan agradable; se acomodó a su lado— Pues sí, recién llegue hace un rato; soy una de las hijas de Nix.

— ¿Hijas de Nix? —si antes le miraba raro, ahora era como si viera un bicho raro. Carraspateo un poco la adolescente.

— Si; es un poco enredado y aun no lo entiendo muy bien, pero soy una de sus hijas; nueve amigos y yo estamos en la nueva cabaña—explico, o eso intento. Queriendo quitar un poco la incomodidad del ambiente, le dio una sonrisa— Soy Shaunee.

En unos segundos, la pequeña no tardo en devolverle la sonrisa. Ahora tenía una idea de porque se sentía cierta agitación en el olimpo-no estaba allí cuando empezó, creyó que sería alguna de las discusiones de tormentas de Poseidón y Zeus y cuando pasaba prefería no estar presente-y tan pronto como terminara la charla iría para allá; hija de Nix o no, se había acercado hasta ella y eso era algo que pocos héroes hacían.

— Eres muy agradable Shaunee—hablo, en vez de decir su nombre como espero que hiciera— En los últimos años, solo tú y Nico lo han hecho.

— ¿Nico? ¿Cómo el hijo de Hades? —recordó, volviéndole a la mente la imagen de ese chico de quince años con unos ojos negros como pozos sin fondo; tembló.

— No es como piensas—le interrumpió los pensamientos; al hacerlo evoco una sonrisa algo rota— No es sencillo de manejar, pero ha tenido una vida dura; ser un hijo de Hades no ha ayudado—menciono, moviendo la cabeza; instantes después miro a su nueva amiga— Aquí no se opina muy bien de Nix, dime, ¿Eso te hace oscura?

Shaunee frunció el ceño ante esas palabras; a decir verdad el chico le había parecido bastante oscuro-hijo del dios del Inframundo, duh-sin embargo tenía razón en algo, no por ser su hija era igual a ella. Aunque el comentario le molesto un poco, decidió no decir nada al respecto.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —interrogo, deseando cambiar de tema. Hestia le miro por un momento, mas no tardo en mostrarse misteriosa.

— Lo sabrás, a su debido tiempo—la chica de procedencia jamaiquina quiso protestas, aunque al mirar la cara que puso creyó que sin importar cuanto preguntase no le respondería. Hestia prefirió guardarse en secreto quién era por el momento; pocas veces los semidioses se acercaban a ella y está por lo visto no sabía mucho de los dioses griegos, se quedaría con esa amiga por un rato, hasta que pensara que fuera bueno decirle la verdad.

Oyó el gruñido de un estómago, la mestiza se sonrojo agarrando el mismo; en ese momento recordó que cuando estaban llegando a los túneles iban a cenar y no les dio tiempo de hacerlo. La diosa solo estaba divertida al respecto, así que sin que esta pudiera verlo; apareció algo de pan y leche.

— Toma—le entrego la comida; que luego de la humillación la chica decidió no protestar o siquiera pensar de donde lo saco. El pan poseía cierto sabor ahumado, siendo pan cazador, y la leche estaba fresca y deliciosa; la chica degusto con deleite. Mientras comía, la mayor de los hijos de Cronos observo un detalle— No tienes miedo del fuego.

Claro, la chica se mantenía resguardada de las llamas para que no la quemasen, no obstante parecía bastante cómoda con las mismas. Tragando, no tardó en responderle— Soy cercana al fuego, tengo una afinidad con el—notando que eso no explicaba demasiado, dejo el vaso en el suelo y apareció llamas en la palma de su mano, llenándose de un aura rojiza.

La niña no retrocedió, solo parecía impresionada; frunció el entrecejo— Ese no es un poder de Nix.

— Quizás aquí no, pero en mi mundo ella podía dar poderes como estos—apago su fuego y el aura se fue, temiendo que quizás pudiera desgastarse; no sabía que pasaría allí. No pudo evitar mostrarse algo triste, cosa que para la otra no pasó desapercibido.

— ¿Temes perder tu poder?

— Si, pero no por lo que parece—se explicó; cuando manejas el fuego uno podría pensar que era solo por la habilidad, no entendían el vínculo que se formaba— De donde vengo, los elementos no son solo eso; son fuerzas poderosas, tu no las escogen, ellas te escogen a ti—instruyo, mirándola para ver si lo captaba— Sonara raro, pero yo relacione cierta relación con mi elemento; es una unión que te conecta con algo más allá de ti, no es que yo lo controlaba, el fuego confiaba en mí y me ayudaba con las peticiones que hacía—diciendo esto último, se alejó un poco para que no notara la mueca triste que se asomaba— ahora que estoy aquí y si dices que Nix no lo maneja…supongo que lo perderé en algún punto.

Hestia ahí noto algo más en la chica; al igual que Nico había pasado tiempo difíciles-no tan duros como los del chico, pero igual-solo que ella poseía cierta chispa que el otro no tenía, cierta chispa de pasión y calor en su alma; no le sorprendía que en ese mundo el fuego la eligiera. Puede que el fuego la volviera a elegir. La sonrisa que había tenido con Shaunee se hizo más grande, aunque esta no lo noto.

— Ya es tarde, ¿No te parece? —observo, como si nada hubiera pasado— Si es tu primer día te espera un pesado despertar, debes descansar.

— Si, tienes razón—le dijo, se levantó quitando la suciedad de su bata haciendo lo mismo en su mente con los vestigios de tristeza. Le miro extrañada— ¿No debes irte tú a dormir?

— Me iré en unos momentos, no te preocupes—la adolescente no estaba tan segura que tan buena idea sería hacerlo; aunque no tardo en recordar a los niños que vio cuando llego, quizás fuera algo normal. Encogiéndose de hombros, se fue a su cabaña; y una vez que estuvo fuera de vista, en un resplandor naranja, la diosa desapareció.

La adolescente no tardo en quedarse dormida por fin, ahora que se había descargado un poco se sentía más ligera; con algo de suerte podía encontrarse de nuevo con esa rara niña, y quizás podría quitarse aquel muerto con el que cargaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vale, sé que este capítulo estuvo más largo-cosa que supongo que les extrañara pues trataba de acortarme en los otros-¿Cuál era la diferencia? Estaba decidida a que esto fuera en todo un capítulo, no lo iba a cortar.

Espero que fuera más entretenido que los otros; no sé porque yo logró escribir más sobre relleno inútil, que les digo. No tengo idea de cómo hare, pero tratare de aplicarle un poco más de dinámica a esto, siento como si escribiera un muermo.

Con respecto a porque diantres Shaunee tiene un labrys/hacha, es simple; me parece absurdo que con la cantidad de armas blancas que existe-soy un poco aficionada al tema-Rick ponga en su mayoría espadas y dagas; no tenía internet al escribir esto así que fui pensando en algunas armas y las adjunte como a los chicos; ya verán el resto en el otro capítulo.

¿Por qué un bolso? Fue lo que se me ocurrió, habrá algunas que se transformen y otras que no, ya veré cuales.

A pesar de todo, me agrada Shaunee y creo que si bien no se ha explicado del todo en la casa de la noche, me gusta el que tuviera cierto crecimiento personal que espero proyectar aquí.

Con respecto a los vínculos y elementos; en mi opinión al menos con Stevie Rae no parecía simplemente pedir y controlarlo-como lo vi en Zoey-sino que realmente existía una relación como tal.

Tengo una idea para los poderes; sé que perfectamente podría quitarles sus poderes y punto-porque según la lógica de esta historia, los tienen que perder-pero con lo que se me ha venido a la mente…pues creo que ya sé que escribiré.

Sé que tiene que ser fastidioso que apenas aparecieran los semidioses, pero dense cuenta que una cosa es que lleguen unos chicos raros y otra es pasar literalmente a otra dimensión; así que me parece bien centrar mi atención en ellos.

Creo que no hay más que decir, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


	6. Hestia, la voz de la razón

Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni La Casa de la Noche me pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hestia, la voz de la razón

— No confió en ellos—declaro Annabeth, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

Así como los vampiros habían tenido su reunión, los semidioses no eran distintos. Exceptuando al actual pretor de Nueva Roma, seis de los chicos de la profecía estaban presentes sumándoles Nico y Thalía; todos se encontraban reunidos en la cabina de Hades ya que ahí se encontraba Hazel y porque desde allí no se podía saber si las luces estaban encendidas o apagadas.

Tácitamente habían acordado la reunión y sin que nadie lo notaran se quedaron rezagados; tomando en cuenta las circunstancias deberían decirle a los demás-bueno, había casos diferentes como con Clovis, que probablemente no le preocupaba la llegada de sus tíos- pero no podían darse el lujo de ser demasiado obvios, además entre ellos había suficiente confianza.

— Venga, no lucían tan malos.

— Tu solo lo dices por la chica guapa que maneja el fuego—Nico enarco una ceja hacia Leo, que era quién había hecho el comentario. Había estado en el campamento lo suficiente como para saber que el chico parecía quedarse pillado con bastante frecuencia.

— ¡Quién lo diría, Nico di Angelo piropeando una mujer! —rió el latino, pasando por alto el comentario. Lo que no noto el chico es que su risa era en realidad nerviosa, como si hubiera un significado oculto para su comportamiento. El otro se sonrojo, aunque por su mirada no sabía si era por furia o vergüenza.

— No discutan por eso—paro Jason, interviniendo. Era amigo de ambos, sabía perfectamente porque el hijo de Hefesto tenía fijación en varias chicas y porque era la primera vez que se oía que el hijo de Hades alagando-y estaba seguro que lo de que notara que era guapa era casualidad-y lo último que necesitaban era que iniciaran otra Troya por la delicadeza de los temas.

— ¿Realmente chupan sangre? —pregunto Hazel, que era la única que no estuvo presente en la reunión.

— No estamos seguros—intervino Piper, que por el momento parecía neutral— cuando lo dijeron parecían ir en serio, pero Nix aseguro que ya no iban a tener esa um; necesidad.

— No soy muy partidario de Nix—comenzó Percy, que sin que lo notaran él había puesto atención a los otros— Pero no podemos suponer que por ser sus hijos tendremos problemas con ello; digo, si fuera por eso Thalía sería una chica total estirada y Hazel iría aterrorizando gente a diestra y siniestra.

El mestizo había establecido un punto; aunque todos decidieron callarse el hecho de que acaba de insultar al rey de los dioses y que Nico sí que asustaba a diestra y siniestra.

— Vale, concuerdo con Percy en eso—Thalía se encontraba sentada en la cama al lado de Hazel, estaba un poco dispersa porque se iba a meter en un problema con las chicas por encontrarse en una cabaña en la noche con chicos; sin embargo trataba de enfocarse un poco— Pero Annabeth tiene razón también; las descripciones sonaban como los vampiros de Drácula y brujería, es como combinar hijos de Hécate con empusas.

— Con algo de suerte, eso desaparecerá; así que se volverán simples semidioses—Jason hablaba pensativo, meditando en voz alta— Entonces sería cuestión de los poderes que tengan; nunca ha existido hijos de Nix así que en eso estamos perdidos, ¿Qué se sabe de ella?

— No hay mucho con lo que trabajar—tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, todas las miradas pararon en la hija de Atenea— Hubo pocos cultos hacia ella, suele estar metida en el Tártaro así que nunca la vi en el tiempo que pase remodelando el Olimpo—trago un poco al mencionar el lugar; a pesar del tiempo seguía trastornada por su visita al hogar de los monstruos— Cuando Percy y yo estuvimos ahí…solo pudimos ver el que era muy oscura, tenía que ver con las sombras; puede que tenga algunos poderes parecidos a los hijos de Hades.

Nadie dijo nada; sabían que el hablar de eso era un tema fuerte y apreciaban que lo hiciera por la seguridad de todos, pero era mejor no agradecer. Su novio agarro su mano e hizo que esta pusiera su cabeza en el hombro; había sido unos días difíciles sin embargo el que se tuvieran el uno al otro les aliviaba la carga.

Decididos a cambiar de tema, todos miraron a los descendientes del dios. Entre si se miraron los dos; ambos manejaban esferas distintas aun si la diferencia era solo romana y griega, apenas tenían en común su poder en las sombras que consistía en viajar por las mismas-aunque Hazel aún estaba aprendiendo, el parte el aprendizaje iba lento porque Nico no quería que terminara en el otro lado del mundo-y era posible que esos chicos lo tuvieran, no obstante era lo máximo que podían concluir.

Siguió reinando el silencio, todos estaban meditando. Ya habían atravesado un casi fin del mundo-cuatro de ellos dos veces-la mayoría pensaba que deberían haber terminado las amenazas ahora que tanto los titanes como gigantes estaban acabados; y ahora venía una diosa oscura a traer a sus peligrosos hijos escondiendo la razón de ello-para ninguno paso desapercibido que se negó a decir que provoco ese desbalance- si algo les había enseñado los monstruos es que sí parece sospechoso, mejor prepárate.

Hazel, que era la única que veía en la ventana mientras reflexionaba, fue quién noto que había movimiento afuera— ¿Esa chica es una de las hijas de Nix, no? —pregunto, acercándose a mirar; no pudo observar mucho a los nuevos semidioses, pero esta chica se le hacía conocida.

Al instante, los ocho adolescentes estaban pegados a las mismas viendo a que se refería la menor-total, el vidrio estaba hecho para que las personas dentro de la cabaña vieran y los de afuera no-. La ex vampira estaba sentada frente al fuego, notando que sin duda era una ellas por los tatuajes.

— ¡Esa es Shaunee! —el usuario del fuego fue el único que la reconoció, debido a que era la posible otra usuaria de fuego.

— ¿Qué hace…?—Thalia se tragó sus palabras, estupefacta. Pudieron ver que la nueva mestiza estaba hablando con alguien; y como ya la había visto en el olimpo la reconoció: Hestia, la diosa del hogar.

Nuevamente, no tuvieron palabras. Los que no participaron en la Titanomaquia ya conocían a la inmortal por estar presente en la cuna de los dioses; también sabían que pocos héroes eran los capaces de ver a Hestia y mucho menos dirigirle la palabra.

Ella sonreía, y ahí fue cuando les quedo claro: si la diosa más agradable del Olimpo podía confiar en ellos, entonces merecían una oportunidad.

Esperaron a que ninguna de ellas estuviera presentes para así salir rápidamente de la cabaña, por si alguna de las Arpías de guardia terminaban pillándoles. Por supuesto, las parejas no tardaron en despedirse con un pequeño beso antes de partir a sus cabañas.

Los únicos testigos de esto aparte de las parejas eran los hijos de Hades; Nico aunque lucía cierta mirada nostálgica se encontraba bien, al final las palabras que le dijo a Jason en la casa de Hades se hicieron realidad, ya había olvidado al semidiós. Aun si hubiera tiempo de lamentaciones, no pudo pensar mucho en sí mismo al ver la mirada de su hermana.

Ella lucía más afectada que él, solo que a diferencia suya esto no tenía que ver con las personas. La morena abrazaba su almohada con los ojos brillantes de melancolía, algo demasiado apagado para su mirada dorada; portando también una mueca de tristeza. Como se había quedado con su hermano, estaba en una relación a larga distancia con Frank; se hablaban por mensajes Iris todo el tiempo-también aceptaba denarios-pero no era lo mismo.

Sin perder tiempo, el italiano se deslizo al lado de su hermana.

— Lo echas de menos, ¿Verdad? —pregunto; ella trataba de ocultar lo que sentía por no querer preocuparle-aunque era obvio que no hacía un gran trabajo-el mayor suspiro— Hazel, yo ya estoy bien; si quieres volver a Nueva Roma…

— No voy a cambiar de opinión Nico, me quedo aquí— le interrumpió, apartándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos. No era la primera que hablaban del tema, y seguía conservando su postura— Ya una vez te perdí, no quiero que pase de nuevo; mucho menos luego de lo de la guerra.

El rey de los fantasmas bufo, entre fastidiado y resignado; volteándose para mirar al frente y haciendo que el movimiento mostrara parte de las cicatrices que nacían del hombro. Había entregado la Atenea Partenos a tiempo y fue directamente a Grecia; sabía que los siete necesitarían ayuda allí y le preocupaba su hermana, donde al final tuvo razones por que en un golpe la chica había quedado sola e inconsciente, si él no hubiera estado presente para defenderla…los dos se salvaron, pero protegiendo a su hermana había tenido una infinidad de heridas donde casi no sobrevive.

Sabía mejor que nadie que ella se culpaba por demasiadas cosas; que se metiera en problemas con ambos campamentos por ocultar que sabía de los dos-justamente dio con el campamento por Hazel, luego de saber que era romana y encontrar el lugar para ella-, el que terminara en el tártaro y luego en el jarrón de bronce-alega que si hubiera insistido que no hiciera la búsqueda, nunca hubiera pasado por esas horribles experiencias-que casi muriera por lo de la guerra. Había intentado que desistiera de esas ideas; no le importaba nada de eso y estaba bien, sin embargo no quería que la chica se culpara por todo, y más que se obligara a quedarse a su lado por la culpa.

La originaria de Nueva Orleans no tardo en captar lo que sentía Nico. Relativamente hablando, no llevaban mucho como hermanos; empero durante el último año habían compartido bastante tiempo y si bien aún necesitaba afinarse, podía leer un poco sobre su hermano. Agarro su mano, captando su atención.

— Además, eres la única familia que me queda—si bien sonaba a que solo lo decía por consideración, sus palabras eran verdaderas— Haz hecho mucho por mí, sé que no soy Bianca; pero me alegra de tenerte conmigo como hermano, no habría podido pedir uno mejor.

Si bien la sonrisa que esbozo el semidiós fue pequeña, ciertamente le alegraba lo que dijo su hermana. Acercándose a ella, le abrazo de la cintura dándole un beso en la frente— No tienes que competir con Bianca; eres mi hermana y eso es todo lo que importa— con esas palabras la mestiza no tardo en alegrarse también; puede que no fuera fácil tratar con él pero sabía que debajo de todo ese enojo y resentimiento había una buena persona.

Dicho esto, ambos tomaron sus lugares en sus respectivas camas y descansaron nuevamente.

. . .

Lejos de la emotiva escena; había un revuelo en el monte olimpo. En Nueva York ya se podía ver que se aproximaba una tormenta, lo que era inexplicable para los meteorólogos debido a que en la temporada de verano que habían presagiado estaría soleado; claro, ellos no conocían a Zeus.

Se había convocado una junta de emergencia de los olímpicos cuando Nix y Dionisio llegaron. Todos los olímpicos estaban presentes, también algunos otros dioses que se habían acercado curiosos por la llegada de la hija de Caos-el que estuviera por allí era bastante raro-; Hestia había llegado hacía pocos minutos, pero le bastaron para entender como estaban las cosas.

— ¡ESTO ES INACEPTABLE! —Brava el rey de los dioses, aporreando con un puño uno de los reposabrazos mientras salían chispas de a su alrededor. Esto era una conducta normal del dios, todos sabían lo volátil que era; por otra parte sus hermanos no se hallaban muy lejos del estado de ánimo del menor, aunque mantenían una cara ecuánime y furibunda— ¡No tienes permiso para hacer esto, no tenías derecho a tenerlos y mucho menos traerlos!

La diosa de la noche se contenía como podía; necesitaría apoyo del consejo y su cooperación-no dudaba que si no lo hacía sus hijos no dudarían ni dos noches allí-pero ciertamente Zeus le sacaba de sus casillas; Hades sabía que lo tenía en contra-era así desde que le rechazo- y con el que poseía más posibilidades era Poseidón; lo mejor era mantener contentos a los olímpicos y en especial a esos tres-o dos, viendo el caso-.

— Entiendo que obre…apresuradamente—vale, tenía que ganárselos pero había límites; ni con el cerrojo maestro apuntándole iba a decir que ellos fueron un error— Pero en el caos vivo yo, es mi reino.

— ¡Eso está en el inframundo, me pertenece! —ahora era el turno del rey del infierno de hablar. Ya de por si la relación que llevaba con Nix era deplorable-nunca olvidaba una humillación-, y que en sus narices sucediera tal cosa; era demasiado ridículo.

— ¡Oh por favor Hades, siempre te andas quejando de que tu Reino es muy grande! Ni siquiera tu visitas el tártaro, si ella solo pide lo que hay bajo de él, déjale—intervino Poseidon. No le alegraba que hicieran cosas a espaldas de ellos; sin embargo le iba sin cuidado si la primordial "gobernaba" el caos mismo. Nix sonrió, al menos parecía haberse ganado a uno.

No obstante, eso no quitaba el enojo de Zeus, él quería destruir ya mismo a esos semidioses y ese "proyecto" suyo; y antes de poder siquiera tomar su rayo, su hija Atenea se le acerco.

— Padre, esto me molesta tanto como usted, empero ya nos acaba de demostrar su poder…si ha logrado crear un universo, ayudar a subsistir a dos dioses y traer a sus hijos aquí sin problemas; es una enemiga formidable, ya hemos sufrido mucho por Cronos y Gea, otra guerra no sería conveniente—le aconsejo. Ya había oído a Dionisio sobre los cambios oscuros de la diosa; eso con lo que sabían que había hecho no era muy alentador. Si bien el rey de los cielos estaba furioso; entendía su punto— Tenemos que convencerle de que en su divina misericordia, usted le perdona; puede poner algunas condiciones que parezcan un precio mínimo por dejar que su mundo se quede. Lo de los nuevos semidioses es más peligroso, quizás sea mejor negarles el que se queden.

Atenea no tardo en volver a su puesto bajo la recelosa mirada de Hera y la juzgada; la diosa del hogar porque estaba resentida con ella-y todos los hijos e hijas de su marido, no era otra cosa-; Nix temía las palabras de Atenea, de todos era la más razonable y astuta, aun con su poca popularidad le era tan fácil convencer a otros como Afrodita; sino estaba de su lado tendría que salir adelante a golpes y mordiscos.

Zeus agarro su mentón, pensativo— Bueno Nix, si bien haz cometido una grave falta, veo que te has dado cuenta de tu error; permitiré que siga tu mundo—los otros gobernantes de reinos le miraron incrédulo, ¿En qué siglo es que él era tan razonable? — Sin embargo, tengo algunas condiciones.

— ¡Alto! ¿Y yo que? ¡Sigo gobernando el inframundo Zeus, no lo olvides!

— Si si de acuerdo—acepto el dios, queriendo callar los berrinches de su hermano— Mis condiciones y las de Hades.

El mayor no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa malévola; el aun no dictaría las condiciones, la dejaría en la duda; pensando en donde atacar para que le duela.

Nix cerraba fuertemente la mandíbula, tratando de no gritar y mantener el control. Le venía a ser una patada en el orgullo seguir condiciones de ambos majaderos-en su opinión-pero debía acatar. Si Zeus hacia algo contra su mundo; arremetería contra el Olimpo con la ayuda de sus hijos y de monstruos, con todas las guerras el olimpo se había debilitado mucho, así que seriamente había posibilidades de ganar o de que al menos, se destruyeran mutuamente-. No obstante, ella no era tan malévola como pensaba, solo si perdía lo que más le importaba, es que se dejaría llevar por el sufrimiento y la sed d venganza; si obedecer le permitía seguir con su pequeña felicidad…obedecería.

— De acuerdo señor Zeus…que desea que haga.

— En primera, juraras por el estigio tu lealtad hacia el Olimpo, así si hay una nueva guerra, pelearas a nuestro lado—menciono, ya que en las últimas esta había sido neutral— en segunda, si alguno de los dioses en general requiere de tu servicio obedecerás; claro solo en asuntos aprobados por el consejo.

La primordial seguía aguantando lo mejor posible su temperamento, rogando porque tantos eones aguantando tener monstruos de vecinos sirvieran de algo— Como ordene; Juro por el estigio que tendré lealtad hacia el Olimpo—al acabar esas palabras, se oyó un trueno; el trato estaba sellado.

— Okey, ahora sellado el trato; me temo que tus hijos no pueden quedarse aquí, tendrán que volver por donde vinieron-

— ¡No! —interrumpió Nix, temerosa. Si ellos volvían el desbalance seguiría y su mundo estaría perdido; no podía permitir que luego de juramentarse al olimpo nada cambiara.

— Si me permite intervenir, hermano—sorprendiendo a todos los presentes; Hestia se levantó de su lugar. Al hacerlo tomo la forma de una mujer, imponente y mayor-que de hecho, exceptuando a Afrodita, lo era-queriendo enviar un mensaje claro: escúchenme— Yo conocí a una de sus hijas, Shaunee; creo que no habrá problemas si se quedan.

— Oh si, también la conocí yo—irrumpió Hermes, apartando la mirada del celular con una sonrisa— Buenas propinas; yo opino que es mejor que se queden.

— Lo mejor será llevarlo a votación—dijo Hera; ella ya estaba cansada del tema y prefería que terminaran de una vez. Zeus le envió una mirada enojada, pero no dijo nada.

— Votos en contra de que se queden los hijos de Nix—de inmediato levanto su mano, como era de esperar, Atenea y Hades hicieron lo mismo; paso lo mismo con Dionisio-le cabreaba la diosa y no quería más adolescentes- y Ares-le sonaba a que si quedaban habría menos conflictos-sin embargo fueron las únicas, perdieron por mayoría.

El resto de los dioses no tenía problemas con los chicos; y confiaban en Hestia-era la diosa del hogar, la que resguardaba la esperanza, y había hecho mucho por la paz-si para ella estaba bien, lo mismo para ellos.

— Bueno, se quedaran; pero no será tan fácil—rezongo el rey, no queriendo admitir su derrota—Alguien más aparte de Nix deberá respaldarlos, un dios tanto olímpico como no se nombrara responsable.

— Me hare cargo de Shaunee—hablo inmediatamente Hestia, con una sonrisa. Nix no pudo estar más sorprendida, una cosa era que hubiera abogado por su causa pero ¿responder por ella? Eso era otra cosa. La patrona del fuego del hogar no tenía dudas; desde que oyó a la semidiosa sobre su habilidad había tenido una idea sobre cómo ayudarla, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

— Muy bien, si para el solsticio de invierno un dios no ha respondido por ellos; deberán irse—decreto el rey de los dioses. La primordial trago, nerviosa; el solsticio de verano se había celebrado hace poco, ¿Sería suficiente tiempo para que sus niños fueran reclamados?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jejeje, ¿Vaya forma de terminar el capítulo no creen? Con respecto a las reclamaciones y Hades…creo que me divertiré un poco imaginando.

Decidi hacerle algo de protagonico a los semidioses, y a los dioses por motivos obvios.

Ahora, la historia; efectivamente, si se ponen a analizar, como hijos de Nix los chicos vendrían siendo tíos de los hijos de Hypnos y de Nemesis también.

Hablando de la intervención de Jason; tiene que ver con lo sucedido en la casa de Hades, el que entenderá entendió.

Bue, creo que es todo lo que debo mencionar-no sé, tengo hambre y la cabeza un poco para allá-.

Gracias por leer, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


	7. Stevie Rae juega a la bola disco

Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni La Casa de la Noche me pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stevie Rae juega a la bola disco

La chica originaria de Henrietta se removió un poco, aun en otra dimensión seguía manteniendo la costumbre de despertarse temprano-solo que en este caso, cuando el sol hace acto de presencia que cuando se oculta-lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue negro; frunciendo el ceño se levantó, viendo que en realidad era la camiseta de su novio que seguía dormido.

Como aún seguía algo adormilada, se echó para atrás de la sorpresa-un poco más y se daba la cabeza contra el suelo-no es que le molestara encontrarse con Rephaim, simplemente era la sorpresa porque nunca lo encontraba al despertarse. De repente se le avispo la mente un poco; semidioses, otra dimensión, las inconveniencias de ser vampiros tanto bendiciones yéndose para siempre, incluyendo la maldición del chico.

Sonrió un poco, removiendo unos cabellos de la frente de su chico. No negaba que todo lo que había pasado era un cambio muy brusco, pero se alegraba de tener la ventaja de que él ya no se transformaría en cuervo; recordó la noche antes de acostarse, como tímidamente se habían preparado para dormir y como él le trataba como si fuera de cristal, temiendo hacer algo mal. Se rio un poco tratando de que no fuera muy alto; una cosa que adoraba de él es que fuera tan considerado.

Yendo en puntillas para no despertarlo, fue hasta el armario y busco algo que fuera cómodo-cosa que no era difícil, así era su armario a fin de cuentas-aunque no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca triste al hacerlo, sacándola de la alegría que sintió por despertar al lado de su enamorado. Muchos de ellos tenían bordado el símbolo de Nix sosteniendo la luna-como se había hecho alta sacerdotisa, lo tenía bordado en muchas de sus ropas como uniforme-no obstante ya no debería usarlas nunca más, ya no era una alta sacerdotisa; ahora sino se equivocaba, era una semidiosa.

"_No, no puedo dejar que esto me derrote; si algo me enseño Nix es a salir delante de las adversidades_" invocando un poco del valor que tenía; busco entre la ropa algo que no tuviera el símbolo-no toda su vida giraba en torno a su trabajo-sacando una camisa purpura con un diseño floral en negro, era de manga corta-que era negra, por cierto-regalo de Z en su cumpleaños para que tuviera algo a la "moda"-era triste que su mejor amiga no apreciara su gusto, pero bueno-junto con unos jeans normales y unas zapatillas de deporte; si eso era un campamento probablemente sudaría un poco.

A diferencia de Afrodita, no tenía un espejo en el cuarto-no creía necesitar uno, si se maquillaba lo hacía en el baño y ya-por lo cual no se vio en ese momento, aunque no tardaría en enterarse de cierto cambio que paso durante la noche.

Queriendo cepillarse los dientes y ver si se peinaba, salió de su habitación hacia el área general de la cabaña. Sino le fallaban los cálculos, la única puerta blanca debería ser la del baño; noto que había mucha menos iluminación de la que debería por el techo, cuando vio hacia arriba noto que este era negro, como si ayer no hubiera parecido de cristal "_Quizás solo así durante la noche_" observo. Al ver a la entrada, noto un montón de paquetes amontonados cerca.

Curiosa, se acercó a la pila; no tenía idea de en qué momento había llegado sin embargo si estaban por allí era por algo "_Nix_" pensó de inmediato, era la única que les enviaría algo, sobretodo porque ya no tenían contacto con nadie de su mundo. Decidida a no pensar en eso le echó un vistazo a las cajas; no tardo en notar que tenían nombres específicos, así que fue hasta los suyos-por curiosa que estuviera, era de mala educación tocar las cosas de los demás-que era una bolsa que sonaba a que poseía contenido metálico, y un paquete pequeño no muy ancho.

Al ver la bolsa noto que estas eran monedas, o parecido; eran más grandes que las que había conocido, poseían imágenes del Empire State y de dioses, cada uno junto con la imagen decía el nombre en griego "Zeus" "Atenea" "Ares" leyó en cada una, sorprendiéndose de entenderlo pues los nombres no estaban escritos en letras normales. Otra cosa que agregar a la lista "Ni idea de porque" que venía amontonándose desde anoche, así que decidió averiguarlo después y no frikearse por el asunto. Cerrando la bolsa y poniéndola en el piso a su lado, fue a por el paquete abriéndolo.

Tenía el arma más rara que hubiera visto. Era como la versión pequeña de una lanza, midiendo de su codo a su muñeca con todo y puntas; el mango era negro del grosor de un tubo de plomería, con una piedra luna rodeada por un anillo dorado "Rebellion Anguem" rezaba en latín, con una palabra en cada extremo separadas por la piedra, las puntas-para ser una mini lanza, era doble-una en cada extremo, de un raro metal negro.

Vio que había algo más en la caja, sacando una nota.

"_Te he dado esta arma a ti y a tus hermanos debido a que en el mundo donde están ahora, las cosas serán más peligrosas de lo que creían. Helios en secreto encargo estas armas a Hefesto-aunque no sé cómo, logró esconder su identidad y propósito- algunas eran especializadas, otras por otro lado las he escogido pensando en cómo le irían mejor. _

_Está en especial es un poco complicada hija mía, Rebellion Anguem es un poco mañosa pero creo que podrás con ella, en las manos indicadas puede ser increíble y letal. Te dejo para que averigües por ti misma como activar sus funciones, te será más fácil recordarlo de esa manera que si estuviera aquí indicado. _

_Benditos sean._"

Se quedó extrañada por la nota; obviamente era de Nix, pero nunca conoció esa parte suya donde le daba algo tan complejo para que supiera a su suerte como funcionaba, ¿Acaso era una clase de broma suya?

Al igual que con los paquetes, tenía curiosidad por su nueva arma. La evaluó un poco, antes de decidir ir con lo que le parecía más obvio: rodar el anillo.

"_A ver si así…_" opino para sí, rodo el anillo hacia la derecha y entonces del extremo delantero salió disparada la cuchilla y termino anclándose en un punto del techo-parte del arma apuntaba hacia arriba, así que esta termino abriendo un lindo agujero en el techo a unos metros de la chica-.

Stevie Rae abrió la boca, impresionada "_De acuerdo, eso está genial_" jalo un poco para así el arma, notando que la punta estaba firmemente anclada en el techo; viendo que más podía averiguar, rodo un poco más el anillo.

— ¡Whoa! —grito, ya que el arma se retractó; solo que en vez de que la punta fuera para el arma, el mango fue hasta el otro extremo. Cuando se fijó, la rubia estaba colgando del techo agarrando con ambas manos el mango.

— ¿Qué dem-?—fue lo primero que dijo Zoey, que junto con todos los integrantes de la cabaña, salieron al oír el grito. No tardaron en ver en el techo donde su amiga-o hermana, con el cristal que se viera-estaba colgando como esfera disco.

— Jajajajaja ¡es increíble! —rió como una niña la que se encontraba a más de dos metros del suelo. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera horrorizado o gritado, más ella se hallaba divertida allí montada; puede que esa fuera la razón por la que la diosa le dio semejante artilugio.

— ¡Stevie Rae! —exclamo preocupado su novio al verla ahí montada.

— Tranquilo, ahora voy a ver como bajo de aquí—decía viéndolo para luego volver la mirada a su arma. Presiono la piedra, al instante el mango se hizo más alargado y delgado-de largo poseía un metro cincuenta, y el tubo se hizo más de la mitad de delgado, perfecto para una lanza-las puntas metálicas que antes tenían como cinco centímetros ganaron ambas otros trece. La dueña del arma tenía ambas manos sobre la piedra-que estaba en el centro del mango-por lo visto, tanto movimiento fue más de lo que pudo soportar el agarre haciendo que este se soltara.

Rephaim, que aun como semidiós era bastante veloz, no tardo en ir hasta ella, agarrándola en el aire antes de que terminara cayendo al suelo. La chica que se encontraba en vilo en los brazos del otro, aun sosteniendo el arma rió.

— Okey, Rebellion Anguem en definitiva es la mejor arma que existe—dijo observando la que ahora era una lanza en toda regla; se dio cuenta que si era una lanza solo que se podía acomodar a un tamaño más pequeño y funcionar como garfio volador, todo en uno. Si bien el chico de herencia cherokee debería estar molesto porque le preocupo, solo pudo sonreír; sabía cómo era el carácter de la chica y la amaba de esa manera.

— ¿Rebe que? —pregunto Shaylin, que al igual que todos estaban curiosos porque diantres la otra estaba allí arriba.

— Rebellion Anguem, es mi arm-¡AHHHHH! —Gritó sorprendida, cuando se volteó-aun en brazos del chico-a ver a su amiga, vio que tenía la tez blanca y sin tatuar.

Mas gritos de sorpresa siguieron cuando se vieron entre sí, todos estaban sin tatuajes-inclusive Zoey, que luego de la última batalla con Neferet tenía tatuajes hasta en los pies-como si se hubieran vuelto humanos comunes y corrientes.

— ¿Q-Que? Como…las marcas de la diosa—balbuceaba la que antes era la más tatuada, se había acostumbrado a que aparecieran más, no a que se desaparecieran.

— Perfecto, ahora todos ustedes saben cómo se siente ser un des-marcado—declaro la que había sido la única humana del grupo; ella se encontraba calmada dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

— ¿Es que no te importa lo que nos ha pasado? —pregunto Damien, que como el resto de los ex vampiros estaba histérico.

La rubia platinada que había abierto la puerta, se volteó a encarar a todos con la mano en el marco de la puerta— Oh calma tus nervios chico gay. Como por lo visto fui la única que presto atención ayer; les recuerdo que los tatuajes son cosas de vampiros, v-a-m-p-i-r-o-s, ninguno de los semidioses que vimos ayer tenía tatuajes en la frente que les marcara como hijos de los dioses ¿Verdad?

— P-Pero, estas eran…—no podía terminar de articular la mejor amiga para la profetisa; el ser marcada era importante para la antigua alta sacerdotisa de los vampiros azules.

— Esto no es un castigo—hablo Aphrodite, con una voz más suave y considerada que rara vez tenía— ya la oyeron, estamos lejos de ella pero seguimos siendo sus hijos; esto es solo por la nueva vida que llevaremos, nos será más fácil adaptarnos sin marcas que haga que la gente se nos quede viendo. La verdadera marca se encuentra dentro de nosotros, en el alma, como hijos de Nix.

Todos se le quedaron viendo, sorprendidos de la madurez que la chica presentaba; más porque para ellos esos tatuajes eran importantes. Pero tenía razón, la diosa no los había abandonado, era por su bien.

— Y si me disculpan, necesito darme un baño relajante; antes de que el estrés de ser amable me consuma—declaro la chica volviendo a la forma odiosa que solía mostrar; entrando al baño donde como era de esperar estaban sus cosas, y de esa estratégica manera apoderándose de la primera ducha.

A pesar de eso todos sonrieron; la chica podía ser como un grano en el culo si le daba la gana, sin embargo los quería-aun si se esforzaba en no demostrarlo-.

Fue ahí cuando Stark-que había estado distraído por lo de Stevie Rae y la marca-fue el primero en notar que Shaunee también traía una— ¿De dónde sacaste esa arma Shaunee?

La misma que al oír el grito, aun recién despertando recordó lo de la nota de Nix y los posibles peligros, por lo cual fue por su arma y luego salió de la habitación; donde luego vio que no era ningún peligro, solo una amiga colgando del techo. La chica miro el arma, la labrys que le dieron en la madrugada— Venía con los paquetes que Hermes entrego.

— ¿Hermes, como Hermes mensaje de los dioses? —pregunto Damien, que era el que más estaba enterado del tema-no era experto como en otras cosas, más tenía conocimientos-.

— Dios de los ladrones y de los viajeros también, pero si—declaro la otra, a la vez que lo recordaba junto con la mirada rara que le dio cuando le dijo eso. Todos se le quedaron mirando, preguntándose como sabía quién entrego las cosas y esa información— No podía conciliar el sueño, así que estuve despierta cuando llego, recibí las cosas y charle un poco con él. Son dracmas de oro y armas.

— De ahí es donde saque a Rebellion Anguem, estaba a mi nombre—hablaba Stevie Rae, acercándose a la caja que estaba en el suelo junto con la bolsa que agarro— Asumo que estos son los dracmas—saco unas cuantas monedas y las enseño, la morena asintió.

Luego de que la chica explicara que era el dinero de los dioses y se usaba para transacciones y propinas-y que tampoco sabía porque estaba el Empire State y como existía el mismo edificio en ambas dimensiones-el resto de los chicos fueron a ver sus armas.

Stark tenía su arco y flecha junto con una claymore; solo que las flechas tenían una punta dorada y la claymore poseía acero negro en vez del metal común del que estaba acostumbrado.

Darius tenía un nuevo juego de cuchillos arrojadizos de los que estaba acostumbrado, pero a diferencia de los de su habitación, la docena de cuchillos era de distintos metales-en específico oro, bronce y el mismo metal negro que la claymore de Stark y la lanza de Stevie Rae-.

Eran armas que poseyeron en la otra dimensión y estaban acostumbrados, pero para el resto las que recibieron eran totalmente nuevas.

Zoey tenía una esperada ropera, solo que parecía bastante afilada y para nada de decoración, aun con la poca cantidad de metal en la hoja-tomando en cuenta la media de las espadas presentes en la habitación-era rígida y sin probabilidad de que se rompiera o arqueara como si fuera un florete. La decoración que estaba abajo del mango era parecido a enredaderas, al girarla tanto el mango como la hoja se retractaban y parecía un brazalete metálico común y corriente.

Damien recibió una espada algo más gruesa que la de Zoey, donde no tardo en contestar que era una _Langes Schwert. _Como una buena variedad de espadas, presentaba en el fin del mango una parte de metal vertical, si con ambos dedos empujabas hacia la hoja, terminaba convertida en una regla de metal, y al presionar hacia los lados de la regla como si fueras a partirla volvía al modo espada. Todos concordaban que venía bien con la personalidad del chico.

Para sorpresa de muchos, Nicole termino en las manos con un revolver Colt M1911, las balas eran de bronce y el arma estaba cargada, recibiendo una cantidad extra de balas. La dueña no parecía impresionada; su padre había sido policía y antes del extraño secuestro/chantaje de Rephaim ya sabía disparar y tenía familiaridad con las armas.

Su novia recibió dos estiletes, lucían simples exceptuando la piedra luna que tenía ambas en medio, las piedras no eran muy grandes. Al presionarlas, el arma se volvía dos anillos manteniendo la piedra.

Rephaim poseía un mandoble con un cinturón de cuero donde reposaba la vaina; al igual que la claymore de Stark o los cuchillos de Darius, no cambiaba de forma.

Exceptuando las balas de Nicole y algunos de los cuchillos del guerrero de la profetisa; todas las armas eran de acero de estigio-aunque por el momento, ellos no sabían eso-el resto de los puñales del único que los manejaban eran o bronce celestial u oro imperial.

La única arma de la que aún no tenían idea era de la de Aphrodite que seguía en el baño.

— ¡AAHHH! —grito la misma, aun metida en la misma habitación. Todos se pusieron alertas con las armas en mano.

— ¡Aphrodite!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vaya vaya, ¿Qué habrá pasado con nuestra profetisa? Pff ni les dejare con la intriga, ahora mismo voy con el próximo cap.

Lo que le paso a Aphrodite iba incluido en este, pero al ver el largo decidí que iba bien a otro cap. En el mismo se enteraran de la arma de la chica.

Espero haberme explicado con rebellion anguem, de cualquier forma como no tengo mucho que hacer hice un diseño en paint del arma-si no es lo mejor, échenle imaginación hombre-. El arma ya la había diseñado antes para un personaje mío-no he escrito nada de él, es de RWBY-el diseño del arma original es diferente al que tiene Stevie Rae; pero le tengo tanto cariño al arma y a la chica que no tuve corazón para no dársela.

¿El por qué hay armas tan variadas? Pues como creo haber dicho en el cuarto capítulo-no estoy segura- soy fan de las armas, y me jode que Rick haya puesto tan poca variedad en la serie; así que me puse a investigar y les puse a los chicos varias. Si me vienen a decir porque diantres hay un arma de fuego; vayan al "Héroe perdido" en la armería se menciona que hay una bazooka, así que si, puede haber armas de fuego.

Espero que este cap saliera más dinamico y menos muermo, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


	8. Aphrodite intenta un asesinato

Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni La Casa de la Noche me pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aphrodite intenta un asesinato (varias veces)

— ¡Aphrodite! —exclamo Darius preocupado por la seguridad de la chica. No tuvo que entrar en el baño para saber que paso, la misma envuelta en una toalla de baño salió.

Por lo visto no le importo que estuviera escurriendo agua, que se notara su exuberante busto por la toalla o que esta estuviera hasta poco más de la mitad de la rodilla. Se notaba la furia en sus ojos azules, y de su cabello tenía saliendo algo de espuma negra…tan negra como su pelo.

Por lo visto sin que se dieran cuenta cambiaron el contenido de su champú; su cabello antes rubio platinado se había puesto negro azulado como la noche. A diferencia de las desmarcadas de sus amigos, estaba segura que eso no era obra de Nix.

— A-Aphrodite, t-tu cabello—balbuceaba Stevie Rae, incrédula ante la visión de sus ojos.

— ¿De dónde sacaron las armas? —pregunto, aunque más que curiosa sonaba enojada como el infierno.

— N-Nos la dio Nix, hay una a tu nombre—le respondió Zoey, algo atontada por ver a su amiga con el cabello oscuro. Con su espada ropera apunto hacia la única caja sellada, que se encontraba encima de la cabeza del sillón.

Sin importarle lo mojada que estuviera, fue directamente hasta la caja y la abrió. Adentro había una daga de acero de estigio, del largo de su antebrazo, a diferencia de los simples estiletes de Shaylin esta era elegante y decorada con obsidiana como si fuera una de las dagas Athame que se usaban en las ceremonias vampíricas. Hermosa y letal, perfecta para la chica obviamente.

Según la nota esta se podía transformar en una gargantilla, pero en este momento a ella no le interesaba.

— ¡Matare al desgraciado que me hizo esto! —exclamo, portando el arma con una naturalidad aterradora. Estaba segura que ninguno de sus amigos fue porque sabía que con ella no había que meterse, y sobre todo con su apariencia.

Desde ese momento todos los chicos los sintieron por el pobre diablo-aunque sin que ellos lo supieran, pobres diablos-.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta. Si bien seguían alucinando por el cambio involuntario de look; Zoey fue la primera en salir de su ensoñación y se dirigió a la puerta, preguntándose quién podría ser.

— ¡Hola! —saludo animada una chica, a la mayor le pareció familiar pero sin saber de dónde. Era de como unos catorce años, de tez morena como Shaunee, pelo rizado castaño claro y ojos dorados— Soy Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón/Hades, encantada de conocerlos.

— H-Hola, soy Zoey Redbird, hija de Nix; encantada—se presentó, extendiéndole la mano para estrecharla. Efectivamente la niña no formaba parte del grupo de mestizos que conoció en la madrugada; al levantar la mirada el líder de la cabaña-Nico di Angelo sino le fallaba la memoria-estaba cerca, tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada fastidiada, como si solo estuviera allí para cuidar a la chica. No entendía lo de Plutón/Hades, se recordó preguntar después.

La otra rió de forma cantarina; Zoey pensó de inmediato que sin duda había excepciones con los hijos de los dioses, porque sin duda esa chica de mirada alegre no se parecía a la idea que tenía de Hades, o a su hermano— Ya sabía de quién eres hija, te vi ayer anoche cuando llegaron en el carro de Nix; eso y que dudo que te metieras a la cabaña.

— Oh—la chica se sintió un poco estúpida mientras se sonrojaba. Hazel no le tomo importancia y dirigió la mirada hacia la chica; se sorprendió.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa espada de acero de estigio? Nico es el único que tiene una hecha de ese material—al oír el nombre del metal el chico se acercó hasta su hermana curiosa; portaba la misma en el cinto.

Si bien la chica no había usado armas antes, parecía que entre tantas cosas había olvidado que la tenía. Dirigió su vista hacia ella— Oh, la envió Nix; fueron hechas por Hefesto-

— ¡Hefesto! —El hijo de Hades miró sorprendido la espada— Es el dios de los herreros, sus hijos se encargan de hacer la armería aquí; si sus armas fueron hechas por él…

— Oh, eso explica porque es tan buena para ser tan delgada—Zoey luego de tantas cosas que pasaron en la mañana, no se sorprendió de oír quién era el que hizo la arma y la de los otros— ¿Por qué acero de estigio?

— B-Bueno, tiene que ver con que el hierro vino del río estigio, uno de los ríos del inframundo—Explico dueña de los ojos dorados, aun anonadada por la arma que traía— Nix vive en el tártaro, cerca del inframundo; supongo que es normal que sus hijos tengan armas de ese material.

La chica de herencia cherokee quiso decir algo en favor de su diosa, negándose a creer que ella podría vivir en un lugar así; cuando recordó quién era el padre de ambos chicos. Era Hades, señor del inframundo y rey de todo lo que había bajo tierra; si alguien podía saber de tener un padre con mala fama, tenían que ser ellos.

Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, Aphrodite se presentó a su lado haciendo que se hiciera a un lado; seguía luciendo mortalmente enojada— ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién infierno cambio el color de mi cabello? —pregunto aun con la daga en mano apuntando; aunque más dispuesta a ensartársela a quién se metió con su imagen que con la hija de Plutón.

Por un lado, la romana no sabía de qué estar más asustada; si del puñal o de la mujer que en ese momento le recordaba a una dracanae, resistiendo el impulso de agarrar su spartha levanto ambas manos, rindiéndose— N-No puedo asegurarlo, pero los más populares en hacer bromas suelen ser los Stoll, los hijos de Hermes.

— Hazel, esto no tiene que ver con mecánica para ser una de las de Leo; son los Stoll—declaro Nico; que a diferencia de su hermana no le importaba en lo más mínimo proteger a ambos chicos-inclusive de haber sido el caso de Leo, que conocía más- la chica apretó los dientes.

— Recuerdo a uno de ellos de ayer, los voy a matar—dijo la chica que ya no miraba a la morena; haciendo que esta se tranquilizara antes de sonrojarse, dándose cuenta que la semidiosa estaba desnuda y solamente trayendo una toalla.

Ella se estaba adaptando a la época y ya no se sorprendía tanto como antes; pero no por eso acostumbraba a ver a chicas semidesnudas como si nada. Al igual que con sus amigos, a la Lafont le importaba un comino si los dos la veían así.

Zoey, que quería dejar de pensar en su desvergonzada amiga miro a los menores; notando que ambos traían camisas naranjas que decían "Campamento mestizo", no tardo en tener curiosidad— ¿Es obligatorio llevar esas camisas?

— ¿Oh estas? —dudo la muchacha de Nueva Orleans, agradecida de cambiar de tema. Dirigió su mirada a la que traía y a la de su hermano— Bueno, se podría decir que son el uniforme; pueden ir por algunas a la tienda del campamento, les puedo mostrar donde es.

— Gracias, deja que nos cambiemos y vamos para allá, me alegro de conocerte Hazel—se despidió la ex vampira mientras cerraba la puerta. Miro a la chica que ahora tenía el cabello color noche; iba a regañarla hasta que se dio cuenta de dos cosas: 1) Estaba tan enojada que no le escucharía, 2) Aun si no estuviera furiosa como el infierno, nunca le escuchaba con respecto a su comportamiento.

— Será mejor si nos saltamos la ducha hasta el final del día—aconsejo Shaylin, que junto con las otras chicas se habían acercado al baño para ver. Notaron que todas las botellas tenían el líquido negro como el petróleo, y que probablemente terminarían con el pelo tan oscuro como la profetisa si intentaban lavarlo con eso.

Una media hora después; todos ya se habían cambiado e ido con los hermanos inframundo a la tienda del campamento, luciendo camisas naranjas del campamento. Aphrodite no había parado de quejarse que eso era un insulto hacia la moda-y no solo por el hecho de que luciría igual que todos-pero le convencieron de que no le quedaba opción; recupero algo de su orgullo con unos jeans de diseñador y botas negras carísimas a juego.

A la mayoría de sus amigos les estaba costando horrores no partirse de risa; con el cabello oscuro, camiseta simple y cinturón para guardar la daga-ella prefería tenerla a la mano que transformarla en gargantilla, para matar a los que le cambiaron el color de pelo-parecía todo menos Aphrodite.

Con el ajetreo de las armas y demás, el amanecer se había alejado y los demás campistas se habían levantado; todos yendo descansados y curiosos a los chicos recién llegados.

— Vaya, estaba segura que no eras rubia natural—declaro una voz ponzoñosa, una que muchos reconocían por su atractivo o por sus comentarios dulces disfrazados de hipocresía y mentiras.

La que tenía un cambio de color de pelo se volteó para ver a la persona que dijo eso con una ceja enarcada, topándose con una guapa chica asiática. La misma tenía el pelo negro como el carbón, rasgos gráciles y atrayentes, y con tanto maquillaje que debía darle kilos extra. Era Drew Takana, ex consejera de la cabaña de Afrodita; a pesar de haber dimitido de su cargo mantenía su actitud.

Si bien la chica que antes parecía ser la Barbie humana había estado molesta desde lo de su cabello; cuando las palabras llegaron estaba tan sorprendida que esto no se notó, razón por la cual la oriental no observo que la chica estaba de por si estaba molesta.

— Me alegro ya se sepa que Nix es tu mamá, ya es bastante tener a Piper como para tener otra fea como hermana—al decir esto, todo alrededor se quedó en silencio-si había otro sonido, al menos los hijos de Nix no lo escucharon-.

Obviamente, la hija de Afrodita mentía; estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo con la líder de su cabaña: atacando su apariencia debido a que le intimidaba. Drew siempre había sido de esas chicas populares bellas que le gustaban minimizar a otros por el placer de hacerlo, y a quienes atacaba más era a los que veía como posibles rivales. Piper era obviamente hermosa, y sin duda también Aphrodite; por lo cual eran obvios blancos para la muchacha.

De no haber tenido una mañana tan terrible, la insultada hubiera venido con un comentario más despectivo y humillante, probablemente dejándola tan sin palabras que se iría y eso sería todo; no obstante no era el caso.

Si los campistas ya estaban asombrados por el comentario, ni se diga los que habían sido vampiros. Conocían a la chica, ya habían visto lo enojada que estaba, si encima venía está a empeorarlo…bueno, hubiera sido más inteligente de parte de la campista insultar a una empusa.

El grupo de los hijos de Nix dio un paso atrás, meditando si sería buena idea quedarse a ver o por el contrario huir ante la posible explosión nuclear.

— Darius, quizás deberías…—hablo Zoey con lentitud, mirando a su amiga como si fuera una bomba de tiempo, sin atreverse a terminar la frase. Igualmente no le dio tiempo, ya que el guerrero la cortó.

— Soy guerrero Zoey, no suicida—declaro el mayor. Con el paso del tiempo había empezado a ver a la chica como amiga y no le importaba hablarle con cierta familiaridad-que ahora venía bien, pues ahora que era semidiosa él no era guerrero de Erebus y ella no era alta sacerdotisa, por lo cual las formalidades no tenían importancia-. Amaba a esa chica, sin embargo sabía que cuando se enojaba era mejor no meterse en medio; y ahora estaba furibunda.

Al oír esas palabras ella se había quedado tan en shock que no respondió al instante; la misma que le insulto le miro triunfadora, pensando que había logrado su cometido. Un tic en el ojo apareció— Tu…no tienes idea lo que acabas de hacer.

Seguido de esas palabras, se le tiro encima a la chica y le ataco. Drew por un lado estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hacer nada; ella no era muy guerrera y no practicaba lucha cuerpo a cuerpo-como eso no tenía que ver con monstruos, decía que era más inútil que las misiones y se lo saltaba-, Aphrodite no es que fuera una guerrera experta, pero estaba tan cabreada que le daba una monumental paliza.

— Tienes suerte que tenga que matar primero a otros dos; pero te voy a enseñar lo que es tener cabello feo—luego de la frase, con todo su cuerpo en la espalda de la hija de Afrodita; le agarro la cabellera con una mano y su mano fue hasta su daga, y en un veloz movimiento le corto el pelo.

Inmediatamente suelto el cabello; donde la chica del nuevo corte gimió incrédula, el corte era peor que el desigual que tenía Piper-y eso que ella lo hizo apropósito con unas tijeras-. Gustosa, la dueña de los ojos azules se le quitó de encima para ir con sus amigos; que estaban entre la sorpresa y el alivio de que no la matara.

— Tu…como has podido…como te atreves—murmuraba Drew, que se había parado del suelo; ahora no solo tenía un mal corte sino que poseía la ropa sucia, si tuviera algo quemado parecería que recién salió de una misión. La chica se volteó, encarándola.

— ¿Quieres más? Tengo una política de no mancharme con sangre de zorra, pero no tengo problema en saltármelo por ti—le amenazo, aunque había descargado algo de enojo en la batalla, todavía tenía mucho para dar. La asiática contra su voluntad tembló, temiendo lo que la chica podía hacerle si utilizaba la daga.

— Esto no ha acabado—declaro, antes de darse media vuelta y correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Aphrodite bufo victoriosa.

— Si, como no—le importaba una mierda la amenaza de la chica; si había podido con ella una vez podía fácilmente hacerlo de nuevo.

— Wow…eso ha sido impresionante, nunca pensé que pudieras dar un golpe correctamente—admitió Nicole, viendo sorprendida a la ganadora del combate.

— Metete conmigo y no saldrás ilesa, es todo lo que diré—se vanaglorio la semidiosa.

— Vaya, y yo que pensaba que los nuevos serían unos blandengues; no tienes la mejor técnica, pero no has estado mal—Se abrió paso la consejera de la cabaña 5, no había visto porque inicio pero si presencio el combate; noto que la dueña de la daga de acero de estigio no era experta, sin embargo no luchaba mal— ¿No eras rubia?

— Una broma de unos tales Stoll—explico; recordando ahora a quién realmente debería tratar de matar. Al oír eso, Clarisse sonrió malévola.

— Ya quiero ver como manejas ese cuchillo—dijo entusiasmada; si lo de antes fue por enojo por un comentario, los bromistas iban a acabar en una buena por eso.

— Quién lo diría, si cayó alguien en nuestra broma hermanito—como con el insulto de Drew, el hablador no miro su cara; de haberlo hecho quizás se hubiera quedado callado.

— Solo fue una; que pena, pero no está mal—el que hablo esta vez fue Connor, el mismo que por tanta gente que hubo en la casa grande-veinte del campamento, doce de los de la otra dimensión, tres dioses y un centauro-no tuvo oportunidad de conocer directamente a los hijos de Nix— Somos los Stoll, los bromistas número 1# del campamento; esperamos que no se tomaran muy en serio nuestra pequeña bienvenida…

— ¿Ustedes me hicieron esto? —interrogo en algo que parecía haber sido poco más que un susurro, regresando al mortal enojo que tenía cuando vio su cabello vuelto oscuro. Las sonrisas de los hijos de Hermes se congelaron en el acto al ver la mirada asesina que tenía.

— Si valoran sus vidas, les aconsejo que corran—dijo Stevie Rae, viendo a los pobres idiotas que se iban a ganar una buena por su broma. Ambos corrieron de buena gana, y la chica de los ojos gélidos y letales ojos azules fue tras ellos.

Luego de unas veinte vueltas al campamento, unas nuevas cicatrices en ambos gemelos, varios "LOS MATARE LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE" de la perpetradora; los chicos de la cabaña de Nix lograron detenerla lo suficiente para que los hijos de Apolo fueran por ambos chicos a llevarlos a enfermería.

La moraleja de la historia: No te metas con Aphrodite Lafont.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pfff jajajajajaja xD Vale, se lo que dije acerca de que amo a Aphrodite tal y como es-que es verdad-pero no pude evitar hacer esto; justamente le puse de color el que me encantaría tener a mi-a diferencia del castaño claro que tengo-el tinte se ira, aunque creo que se lo dejare por una temporada.

Espero que mi intento de comedia saliera bien; últimamente no siento que vaya bien con la comedia e intento cambiar esto.

Si bien no me gusta el cliché de Rick de "Dagas para las chicas" no pude evitar darle una Athame a Aphrodite, simplemente va con ella.

Siendo honesta, no planeaba que de verdad los Stoll hicieran una broma-a mí no se me dan-o que Drew y Clarisse hicieran aparición directa con los vampiros, pero cuando me imagine esta escena no pude evitarlo.

Ok, probablemente Drew no sea tan tonta como para decirle eso a Aphrodite, y ella no podría ganarle en una pelea o realmente dejar herido a los Stoll; pero tienen que admitir que ha sido cómico xD.

Bien, eso es todo; se despide cordialmente,

Lira.


End file.
